Saving You, Saving Me
by Darksorceress24
Summary: TJ Hammond is broken. He's trying to come back from his OD but it's been hard. Thanks to Gunner, he meets Karli Canton, "The Fixer" determined to save him from the hole he's dug for himself. With an unblemished success record, she has quite the task before her. Butting heads at first, over time they become closer and then the question becomes: who is saving who?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Boredom

A week after the plane crash, TJ Hammond was still confined to his house. The first few days, well hours, were the hardest. His whole body shook from the withdrawals, craving cocaine and now it was almost unbearable. He tried anything around the house to take his mind off it. Music, books, T.V. but nothing helped really. Cigarettes dulled it but didn't take it completely away. If he could be grateful for one thing it would be the fact he wasn't alone. Although he knew she snuck a drink or two at Dougie's wedding, TJ knew his Nana had quit booze cold turkey. At this point he didn't know who was worse off.

"How's it going today, Nana?" he asked, walking into kitchen and seeing her drinking water.

"I'm starting to think this will kill me faster than the booze will," she answered, "How about you?"

"I'm fine" TJ said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"One more time and I might believe it," she said, taking another drink. "I'm guessin' you've already got cabin fever the way you're pacing."

"I'm just so…bored. Doing nothing is not making this easier."

"Who said it was supposed to be easy? Huh? Who TJ? This is the real world. Nothing ever is."

"Seems unfair that we're both miserable" TJ sighed as he collapsed into the stool next to her.

"Ain't life grand?" she grinned, taking another drink.

"This is what I need to fight for?"

"Not this in particular but life, yes."

Sighing again, TJ glanced at the piano. He really ought to play again.

"Well sonny I'm going to watch some TV, if you want to join me you can: his Nana said, standing. TJ shook his head as she walked out the door. He slowly stood and sat on the bench. He put his hands on the keys and stopped. His mind flashed back to him playing for Sean back in December. They were so happy then. Why couldn't you have just left your wife Sean? He pulled his hands back from the keys. Finally he stood and went back to his room. He stared at the ceiling as he lay on the bed, glancing at his phone.

After a couple minutes, TJ looked at the phone again then finally picked it up. Dialing the number, he sat and waited, listening to the annoying tone and tapping his fingers on his nightstand. Finally after a couple rings the other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Gunner, it's me, TJ."

"TJ. Hi."

"Look man, I'm sorry about that night. I wanted to call and see if you're okay."

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Honestly though it really fucked me up."

He swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"To be honest, I never thought I could ever fall that far. Luckily I met with a good friend of mine not long after. She helped set me straight."

"Good for you man" TJ said then added, "Well like I said I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I better get goin'"

"Wait, TJ."

"What's up?"

"My friend, Karli, she uh, she used to be part of the group but she's been clean for years now. She actually is really good at helping people; you know those of us who can't quite shake our addictions. Everyone she's talked with has been completely turned around and sober since. She could help you."

"I don't know man I'm already on lockdown at my mom's house. I don't think I need anything else at the moment."

"Just give her a try unless… are you going back to rehab?"

"Nah man, that hasn't ever worked for me."

"Then you got nothin' to lose."

"I don't know," he said, "I mean I don't even know this girl."

"You will. C'mon dude."

TJ was quiet for a moment. What do I have to lose except my sanity at this point?

Sighing he said, "How can I contact her?"

"I'll do that for you. You won't regret it, man, I promise you that."

TJ sighed and leaned back against the wall. We'll see about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Karli

A few afternoons later, TJ was standing in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Looking up, he sighed. "Who's that?" his grandmother asked from the counter, taking a drink from her glass of water. He shrugged and approached the door but Agent Clark stepped closer to him. "It's fine Agent Clark, I can open a door," he said, "I don't think I'm going to get shot."

Opening the door, TJ found a short girl with long wavy blonde hair and glasses staring back at him. Dressed in casual jeans and a simple blouse, she stood there watching him with deep blue eyes. Sighing, TJ said, "I don't see a camera so you're not the paparazzi. No recorder so not a journalist. If you're sellin' something, we don't want it, sorry."

As he tried to shut the door she said, "I really hope Gunner didn't go through all the trouble to get me here and now you've changed your mind."

Reopening it further he asked, "You know Gunner?"

"We're good friends" she said, smiling. Holding out a hand she said, "I'm Karli Canton."

TJ glanced at her from head to toe then chuckled, "I'm sorry but you? You look like the farthest thing from a former drug addict. What were you addicted to? Weed?" Laughing he said, "Look no offense but if I'm going to kick my addictions I need more than someone who looks like she just tried drugs at a party."

"Weed was first, but not at a party," she said without missing a beat, "then I found Oxy, Vicodin and Xanax before I followed it with meth, heroin, x and coke. I was my own pharmacy so you done? Can we continue?"

TJ stepped aside speechless as his grandmother stepped forward. "Well I'll be damned. Not many girls talk that way to TJ save for me and his mother" smiling she held out a hand, "You can call me Margaret."

"Nice to meet you. Please call me Karli, Margaret."

"Great, now you two are besties" TJ groaned.

Turning to face him, Karli said, "Look, I know you're not exactly stoked that I'm here but don't play games with me. I'm here to help you. The infamous TJ Hammond who's life I probably know more about than he does because all the drugs blurred it."

Margaret chuckled, "I like her."

TJ looked at her and raised his eyebrows, scowling.

"Alright alright, I'll leave you two to it. Nice to meet you dear."

When she was out of the room, TJ led Karli to the table. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, first I need to know what your habits are and what kinds of things led to your drug use."

"Thought you knew my life better than me?" TJ snorted, taking a drink of water.

"Mostly, but I didn't get to see the rest that wasn't put on TV."

Sighing he said, "I'm co-owner of a nightclub called "The Dome". I did most of my stuff there. Before that I just bought some off my dealer and did it wherever and whenever. At parties, here, anywhere."

"So for you it was like an out, something to loosen up and have fun?"

"Sure."

"Well then it's easy. We gotta get you in the habit of doing fun things without it. Then you won't see it as a crutch to have fun."

"What kind of fun things?"

"I don't know just yet but I'm thinking."

Sighing he stood and said, "Yeah well right now I'm thinking I'm bored. Boring me only makes me want to do blow more."

"You won't be bored for long, don't worry."

TJ rolled his eyes and turned toward the fridge. Suddenly Doug and Anne came through the door followed by his father.

"Dad, Dougie, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Family dinner. Mom didn't say what but we can guess it's about you know what."

TJ nodded then asked, "But if it's about that wouldn't you know already Dougie?"

Doug shrugged then noticed Karli. "Who's this?"

"Yeah Sorry, Doug, Anne this is Karli. Karli this is my brother Doug and his wife Anne."

They all shook hands as TJ added, "She's my new babysitter. Supposed to be able to fix all drug addicts and turn them straight."

"Just not their sexual orientation," Karli chimed in with a smile. He just rolled his eyes as she said, "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Same to you," Douglas said, "I wish you luck."

Smiling she said, "Thank you but luck isn't what I need."

"Nice of you to introduce me, TJ" Bud said from behind.

"Sorry, Karli this is my father—"

"Bud Hammond, former president of the United States. Nice to meet you. Karli Canton."

"Well Miss Canton I must say you are lookin' mighty fine this evening."

"Great, now Dad's hitting on my sober partner" TJ groaned.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. President but let me be perfectly clear, you don't have a chance in hell."

Douglas laughed out loud and Margeret entered and said, "That's gotta be one of the first times that's happened, huh Bud?"

Everyone laughed before sitting down at the table. Stopping TJ, she said, "I don't want to interrupt your family meal. We can pick this up tomorrow."

He smirked, "Why don't you stay? You're pretty much my babysitter anyway."

She smile and said, "That's nice of you, but I really don't want to intrude. I can play some music unless you are."

TJ shook his head.

"You aren't going to play for them after you eat?" Karli asked then sighed, "Fine, I will. No need to deprive them of music just because you're being a party pooper."

"You play?" he stated as he followed her, surprised.

Smiling, she sat down on the bench. Putting her fingers to the keys, she effortlessly glided them across and created a wave of sound. "Maybe not Juilliard quality," she answered as she glanced his way, "but good enough for a dinner party."

The entire family sat and ate while Karli played, with the lady of the hour herself, Elaine Barrish finally ducking in 20 minutes later. They talked about past week, about how everyone's handling the president's death and how the VP and now president is handling matters. Afterward, they all sat and listened.

Elaine Barrish made her way over to TJ's side, watching the young lady at the piano. "I guess I was a little late to the party. I'm surprised you're not the one playing."

"Not tonight, Mom" he answered, taking a drink of his mineral water.

"What did I say?" she retorted.

"I don't want a lecture Mom. I've already been a week clean. Can you please just be happy with that?"

"I am TJ, very happy. I'm not going to lecture you either. Actually I'm quite curious as to who this girl is in our home."

Right as he was about to respond, that very girl appeared next to TJ. Holding out a hand she said, "I'm Karli Canton, Madame Secretary and I'm going to save your son."

Elaine chuckled as they shook hands. Karli turned and smiled at him before saying, "I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, TJ."

Without another word, she disappeared from view. TJ glanced back at his mother who said, "Well, at least she's confident."

"She's cocky," TJ said as he rolled his eyes, "Just because she's never failed before."

"Maybe that's a good thing. You don't like her?"

"I don't like that she's so sure she can help me. Nothing else has."

"Maybe that's why. Maybe her method works."

TJ just sighed, "I guess we'll find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cabin Fever

The next afternoon, TJ was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling when the doorbell rang. Glancing at the time, he sighed. Guess my babysitter's arrived. Sure enough, a minute passed before a knock came on his door. He opened it to find Karli standing there, smiling at him. "Trying to hide already?" she asked.

"As if I could even if I wanted to" he said as he fell backward onto the bed.

Sitting in the chair nearby, she glanced at the photo on the table. Gently taking it in hand she glanced back towards TJ. "Is this you and your brother?"

He nodded, "Yeah at our grandpa's farm. We were just teenagers."

Putting the picture back she added, "You look happy then."

Sighing he said, "Yeah. That was before we moved to the White House and I came out. Things were simpler then."

"You act like you can't ever have that again."

Rolling his eyes he asked, "Is this all your method is? Talking? Because honestly so far it's not really working."

"No," she answered with a smile, "My method hasn't even really begun just yet. I like to get to know the people I help."

"The tabloids could help with that."

Standing then sitting next to him on the bed she said, "The tabloids don't see the real TJ Hammond. The one you hide from everyone including yourself."

Tapping a beat onto the bed and bouncing his feet up and down slightly, TJ replied, "Whatever."

"Are you normally this anxious when I'm around or is today special?"

He shook his head then sat up, "I just hate being under house arrest."

Karli thought a moment then said, "You know, keeping you cooped up probably is doing more harm than good."

"You think?" TJ replied before rolling his eyes.

Standing, she said, "C'mon. Let me at least get a drink of water. You'll get out of this room for now."

Swinging his legs over the edge half heartedly, TJ stood and followed. As they got in the kitchen, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard for her which she took and filled with water from the tap. After taking a swig she said, "You know, I should see if I can get you out for a bit. You could come to my place and my girlfriend and I could make you dinner."

He raised his eyebrows then said, "Girlfriend? You? You're gay too?"

"Actually I'm bi-sexual but that's not the point," she answered, taking another drink, "What do you think? You'd be semi-free."

"I'd do anything to escape at this point," he sighed, "but I doubt the secret service will let you."

Taking another quick sip then setting down her glass, Karli called out, "Agent Clark?"

Appearing suddenly from around the corner, the tall agent stood in the doorframe. "Ma'am?"

"I'm going to bring TJ over to my apartment for dinner."

"Ms. Barrish ordered me to ensure her son stay on the premises."

"See," TJ said with a groan, "I'm stuck here."

"Oh cut it out Clark," Margaret said as she walked in the room, "Just go along with them. She can't keep him locked in forever or we'll all go nuts. Or at least I will. Besides," she flashed a grin at Karli, "he's in good hands."

She grinned at the older woman then said, "Thank you."

"It's bad enough I have to have one babysitter but now I need an escort? Unbelievable" TJ whined.

Karli shot him a look, "Worth the price of freedom don't you think?"

Rolling his eyes one more time, they all headed towards the door. As they drove over, Karli gave her girlfriend a call to inform her of their dinner guests. After about 20 minutes, they pulled up to a small apartment building. Upstairs, Karli opened the door to find her girlfriend in the kitchen. "Honey I'm home," she said with a grin before giving her a kiss. Turning back toward him she said, "Michelle, this is TJ and TJ this is my girlfriend Michelle."

Shaking hands, Michelle said, "Welcome to our humble abode. Hope you like chicken."

"As long as it's not living," he cracked.

They all laughed as Karli started to lead TJ to the table. "Actually," he said, stopping, "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Go ahead," she replied, "Down the hall and to the right."

After a few minutes TJ came back to find the table had been set and all the food was laid out with Michelle just putting the chicken on the plates. They even gave a plate to Agent Clark who ate in the kitchen. They ate in silence with only little bits of conversation, mostly everyone complementing the chef on her fine meal. After the table was clear, Karli pulled out Monopoly.

"You can't be serious," TJ said.

"She is," Michelle said.

"There's a reason they're called board games you know," he said, "because people get bored with them."

"I disagree," Karli answered, "I believe with the right people it can be great. And not to sound egotistical, but we are those people," grinning she turned to Agent Clark, "Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you but I'm here solely to watch Mr. Hammond."

"Oh c'mon Clark," TJ said, "I'm not going anywhere. You might as well join in."

Chuckling he sat down. Karli dealt out the money as Michelle handed out pieces. The game started off slow but before long it really got going. They talked about a lot of things but nothing too serious until TJ sighed and asked, "So how long have you two been together?"

"Two years this October," Michelle said.

"Where'd you meet? College?"

"At a college actually. Karli was looking to get in but was auditing. History 205 with Professor Grantwood."

"I don't know how you even passed," Karli said, "You never paid attention."

"I was too busy looking at the hot thing sitting next to me," she grinned.

TJ scrunched his nose, trying not to upchuck from their cheesiness. Turning to Michelle he said, "I suppose you both were with guys before each other huh?"

Michelle shook her head, "No, Karli was the one who saw guys. Nothing but girls for me," tilting her head for a second she said, "That's what you think this is? You think we're just some college chicks experimenting?"

"Michelle…" Karli said, gently placing a hand on her arm.

"No," she said, shaking it off and glaring at him, "I've been a full on lesbian as long as you've been out of the closet. I didn't have the whole country supporting me in fact I had no one supporting me. Stop acting like you're above us because you're not. You can keep your snarky comments to yourself."

TJ put his hands up and said, "Sorry. I wasn't implying anything."

"I sure as hell hope not," Michelle said, "Cuz you've got one of the most amazing girls on the planet trying to help you out. She's been through it all and can help. Don't blow it."

TJ swallowed, not saying another word. Sighing, Karli said, "Well, I think I better get you and Agent Clark back."

The drive back was quiet. TJ thought about what Michelle said. Before long they pulled up to the house. As he was about to follow Agent Clark out, Karli gently put a hand on his arm, "Look, I can tell you weren't having the most fun tonight and I apologize for Michelle. She's a bit touchy about it still. Her parents still haven't accepted us."

TJ nodded, "I'm sorry."

"You know TJ," she said, "the one sure way for this to work is if you want it to. If you don't and I'm wasting y time, just say so. But I don't think I am and I truly believe you do want it. So, you need to try. Trust me; it'll succeed if you do."

He nodded, "Okay."

"See you tomorrow," she said with a smile. Without another word, she drove off. TJ watched her go, thinking about what she said. After she faded into the distance, he pulled a hand out of his pocket. As he opened it, he looked down at the handful of pills he grabbed from her bathroom. Quickly popping them in his mouth, he went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Playful Competition

When Karli came again a couple days later, TJ opened the door to find her wearing a huge grin and holding a bucket. Glancing at the side, he rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Sidewalk chalk?"

"Why not?" she asked.

"I haven't used that since I was like…8. It's kid stuff" he answered, rolling his eyes.

"You're the one who told me those were happier times," she said as he came out the door, "And I told you that you could have it back. Besides, the sun is shining bright in the sky and it's a gorgeous day."

Sighing, TJ nodded as she found a good spot then sat and opened the package. "If you really want times like that yourself, all you have to do is make them," she handed him a piece of chalk, "The first step is to try."

Taking it in hand, he glanced at her before looking at the large square of empty sidewalk. "I don't even know where to start. Drawing's not really my thing."

"Mine either, but that's not the only thing this is used for. I have an idea…" Standing and stepping backward into the drive way, Karli drew a large square. Stepping inside of it, she drew more lines dividing it into 4 squares.

He watched it appear then looked up and asked, "Four square?"

"You ever play?" she asked, dusting off some chalk off her shorts.

"Yeah, Dougie and I did when we were younger," TJ answered, standing too, "We made up the craziest rules you could ever think of. I beat him more than he beat me though" chuckling he added, "He's still pissed about that."

Karli smiled seeing his face light up with the fondness of the memory. "Well those rules have to remain intact then for the integrity of the game," she said, grinning then adding "Although, I admit it's been a long time since I've played too. Maybe I should get a refresher."

Pulling out her phone, she brought up Google and searched for the rules. Moseying over to her car quick as it loaded, she got out a rubber ball from her trunk. Tossing it to TJ, he caught it then dribbled for a moment before he said, "Maybe you should let me show you how to do something for once."

Raising her eyebrows she said, "Fine. Lay it on me."

TJ laid out the rules quickly, making her aware of some of the craziest ones he remembered playing with Dougie. The two of them began to play and continued on for quite a bit. Karli lost a few but eventually got in a double bounce. Jumping up and down excitedly, she stuck out her tongue at him. TJ retorted, "Game's not over yet."

After a few more losses she said, "Alright. I give. Sports aren't really my thing anyway. Well…except one."

"What's that?" TJ asked, tossing the ball in the trunk of her car.

"You'll laugh."

"Football?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

"Eww, no" she answered then laughed, "Hockey. I love hockey. Professional or not."

"Never figured you for a violent sport" he said as they returned to where they were before.

Chuckling she said, "It's not boxing or UFC."

"They still fight," TJ pointed out.

Rolling her eyes then grinning she said, "But that is what it's all about."

Raising an eyebrow he said, "When did this become the hokey pokey?"

They both laughed before sitting down again. Grabbing a couple pieces of chalk, Karli drew two stick figures. One was in pink and the other in orange. "So who are they? The Flinstones?" TJ asked.

"No you dork. You and me, see, I just drew the house" she replied.

Smiling TJ grabbed a piece of chalk and underneath his stick figure wrote '4square champion'. Nudging him playfully, Karli drew and arrow at his stick figure and wrote 'cheater'. Snorting, he wrote next to hers 'whiner'. Laughing together again she said, "So, you want to come over again on Tuesday? No board games this time."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice TJ," she replied, "I won't force you to do anything you don't want."

"Sure" he answered, "So, you ready to try to beat me again?"

"That crown won't stay yours for long" she said with a grin.

They spent the rest of the day intermittently playing four square and drawing on the sidewalk until clouds came overhead. They made it inside just as it came down, hitting the pavement like bricks. The thunder rumbled high above and TJ caught her staring up at the sky. "You like storms?" he asked.

Turning to look at him she grinned, grabbing his hands and pulling him out into the rain.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to get back towards the house.

"C'mon! Didn't you ever play in the rain?

"Yeah, but…"

"No more but's TJ," she said, pulling him farther down the driveway.

He watched Karli twirl around in the rain, her smile never disappearing for a second. She even opened her mouth and caught some raindrops on her tongue. She pulled him into a twirling motion, causing him to laugh out loud. "You're crazy!"

"Is that good or bad?" she said laughing.

"I don't know yet" he answered, his hair sticking to his forehead.

After a few more minutes, they came inside. "Stay here, I'll grab some towels" TJ said.

Standing in the entryway, Karli held her arms, shivering a little. Droplets of water from her hair fell on the carpet as she stood there. "Did you think to grab an umbrella?"

Smiling, she looked up to see Margaret looking at her bemused.

"Didn't need an umbrella. Sometimes it's nice to just enjoy the rain."

TJ appeared again, towels in hand. He handed one to Karli as he dried his hair. After drying herself off she said, "So Margaret, did you want to play some cards with us? Rain kinda ruined my sidewalk chalk plans."

"Sorry dear, and old woman like me needs her mid day nap. Maybe some other time."

Turning to TJ she said, "So I guess this is it for the day. But I'll see you soon."

"Yeah" he said with a nod.

"'Bye Margaret" Karli said before heading back out the door. TJ watched her run to her car and get in. As she drove away she waved. Smiling he shut the door only to turn and see his grandmother grinning at him. "What?" he asked.

"Didn't know you could smile anymore honey," she said, "Glad to see you still can."

They didn't say another word but TJ had to agree. He hadn't smiled or laughed so much in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Karaoke

For the next few weeks, TJ spent a lot of time with Karli. Between nights at her house and afternoons at his, it all ran together but not like the haze when he was on cocaine. The pills dulled everything though. Each time he went to the bathroom at her apartment he swiped more, keeping himself well stocked. Meanwhile, each day he was surprised by another idea she had for something to do. They played different board games, drew again with sidewalk chalk, jumped rope, played four square and various other things he hadn't done since he was a kid. One day when they went to the park she even made a crown out of dandelions and put it on his head.

Karli picked him up dinner at her house and they all ate in silence. Michelle still didn't say much to TJ. He knew she was still kind of annoyed by his first impression. She grabbed the dishes and took them to the kitchen and TJ follower as Karli disappeared for the moment. Placing the his plate in the sink he said, "I'm sorry about before. I really didn't mean to piss you off."

"It's already forgotten," Michelle answered.

"I can tell it's not," he said, "Now that I've gotten to know you two it's different than what I thought. The way you two look at each other…I remember feeling that once. I can tell it's the real deal."

"It is," she said, starting to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Are we good?" TJ asked timidly.

Michelle just smiled, "We're good. Just be nice to my girl. She's good at helping people if you just give her a chance."

"Hey," Karli said, entering the room, "What say you two to karaoke? It's down at McClaren's tonight."

TJ scrunched his nose up but Michelle said, "Of course baby. Can't wait to hear you sing."

"Problem TJ?" she asked.

"No, karaoke's fine. Just let me use the bathroom quick."

Inside the bathroom, TJ listened for a second before quietly opening the medicine cabinet and popping a couple of the pills inside. As he came out Karli asked, "Ready?"

"As I'm ever going to be. I'm not really a singer" he said.

"Neither are half the people who go," Michelle quipped.

At McClaren's, they got a table near the stage as another fairly tipsy college age guy sang 'Rockstar" from Nickleback. Sitting down, Karli looked at them and asked, "So who's going first? I'll go get us on the list."

"Don't put me down at all," TJ said, "But I am going to get a drink, be right back."

"You want anything?" Karli asked Michelle as she watched TJ walk away.

"Captain and coke," she answered but before her girlfriend could moved away she said, "And this."

Michelle pressed her lips to Karli's and made it last for a few moments before pulling back. "Be right back babe," she said.

After a few minutes, Tj found himself back at the table with Michelle as Karli was signing them up to sing. All of them sipped their drinks until Karli heard her name to go up. "My turn!" she said excitedly, "This one's for you" she grinned, giving Michelle another quick French kiss.

Rolling his eyes, he watched as she hopped up on stage and grabbed the microphone. When he heard the music he chuckled. Yet when she opened her mouth, he couldn't believe the sound that came out. Even though she was singing 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry, she sounded so much better. The sound was unlike anyone he's ever heard before.

"She's good isn't she?" Michelle asked, grinning.

"Yeah, she is. Has she taken lessons?"

"Nope, all natural. I told her to try but she said the foundation was more important."

TJ nodded. This girl was practically a saint but it was such a shame to waste such talent. All to help people, people like me. Turning to Michelle, he said, "I need some air."

Standing up fast, he left the table and went outside, lighting up a cigarette outside. Within moments she was out the door, staring at him. "What's going on? Was I that bad?"

"No," he chuckled before taking a drag. He stared back at her then said, "I'm done, Karli. I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about? Karaoke? You didn't even sing."

"No" he answered then sighed, "It's all of it. I can't keep pretending anymore. You told me to be fair to you. Well here's me being fair."

"I don't understand."

"C'mon Karli!" TJ said exasperatedly, tossing his cigarette to the pavement, "You didn't find it weird I all of a sudden started having fun the last few weeks? I've been swapping pills from your medicine cabinet every time I've been at your house. So this cure? It isn't real. I've been high the whole time."

"I already knew about the pills" she answered.

TJ's brow scrunched up, "What? You did? You didn't say anything."

"Because I knew you'd take them" Karli sighed, leaning against the building, "I'm not here to police you TJ, I'm here to help."

"Then why even have them there if you knew I'd grab them? Why not say anything?"

"Because they were sugar pills" she said with a smile. Seeing the look of confusion on his face she added, "Think of it as like the placebo effect on cancer patients. You thought you were high, so you actually opened up to having fun. But that's just the thing—you actually were. No drugs needed."

"You're telling me I've been just dosing myself with sugar?" he asked, leaning an arm against the building next to her, "I can't believe I couldn't tell."

"They weren't sugar at first" Karli confessed, "But once I caught on I switched them. I actually was really sure you'd catch on right away," she chuckled, "but it doesn't matter. The point here is you CAN have fun without them. AND," she gently wrapped her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug, "You've been clean for officially a month yesterday."

TJ's gently hugged her back, completely stunned.

Pulling away, she looked up at him with a smile, "I knew you had it in you, even if you didn't."

"Thank you" he said as a smile crept on his face.

"It isn't over yet," Karli said, "So don't get thinking you're invincible. We still have a ways to go. But you're on the right track. Now please, no more stealing stuff from my house okay?"

"What if I see some hideous outfits?" he asked as she gave him a playful punch. "Okay" answered, giving a slight smile.

"Now c'mon, you need to do at least one song."

"I don't really sing."

"Then let's do one together."

"Like what?"

"You tell me" she grinned.

"I don't know."

"Fine, I'll pick one and you sing along."

He nodded as they went back inside. Karli got their names on the list and not too long later they were up on stage. When he heard the opening chords, he raised his eyebrows then laughed. She was grinning the whole time as the opening chords to 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey came on. They took turns back and forth and really got into it. By the end, the whole bar was cheering their rendition. After a few more drinks, they all left and the girls dropped TJ off at his house. "Well this is it," Karli said, "Have a good night."

"You two too."

As he started walking away, Karli said through the window, "Oh and TJ?"

He turned back towards her. With a giant grin she said, "Don't stop believing."

Shaking his head and laughing, he opened his door and went in the house."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Dome

The rest of the summer flew by. Soon the leaves changed from green to luminous reds, oranges and yellows. Autumn. When walking outside, TJ could see his breath in the brisk air. No matter the change in season, Karli still kept surprising him with different things to do. When enough leaves fell, she convinced him to jump in them. He smiled, remembering how she tossed some at him and got them in his hair and he shoved some in hers. Over time they'd spend together, he found himself more at ease with her. He wouldn't call them friends but not total strangers either.

By late October, TJ was going on 3 months for his sobriety. He hadn't gone that long without drugs since Sean but he didn't want to think of that or last December. If he did, everything he'd been working for might fall by the wayside all over again. Seeing how happy Karli was with Michelle made him realize just how lonely he'd been. The way she smiled whenever Michelle looked at her was exactly how he wanted to feel. Happy.

Opening the door that Friday night, TJ laughed as he saw Karli dressed as Rapunzel from 'Tangled' with Michelle next to her dressed as Flynn. "Seriously you two?" he shook his head, "Disney?"

Karli raised her eyebrows, "Says the costume-less one. Besides, I'm a princess. See the tiara?" she pointed upwards before adding, "And honestly you better have a costume or you're going to be Max, the horse."

Shaking his head and laughing, "I have one, thanks."

"It better be good," she said, chuckling.

"Let me finish getting it on," he said before disappearing into his room. After a few minutes, he came out in a suit and said, "Hammond, TJ Hammond."

Both girls chuckled before he asked, "So, where we going?"

"Well," Karli began, glancing at Michelle, "We thought you might take us to the Halloween Bash at 'The Dome'. I mean you partially own it."

He swallowed then said, "Sure."

Noticing his hesitation she said, "Look, I know it's hard, but you can do this. I promise" smiling she then said, "you have both of us with you. Now c'mon, take a princess to a party."

He laughed as they all piled into the car. Agent Clark again was with them, this time as their chauffeur. By the time they got there, the bash was already in full swing. Inside, TJ introduced them to the other co-owners and before long they had drinks in their hands. After about 20 minutes of just standing around, Karli grabbed TJ's hands, "Okay you , here's another fun thing to do. DANCE."

He shook his head, "I'm not really—"

"The dancing type?" she finished, "Oh deal with it. You got two of us remember?"

They all danced together, moving to the beat the DJ kept going. After a few songs, Karli said, "Phew I need a drink, you need another?"

TJ nodded as the two of them smiled, hanging on each other as they turned and headed towards the bar. He swallowed as he watched them go before stepping away for a minute. It didn't take too long before a familiar face found him. "About time you come back" he said.

TJ smiled, "I couldn't stay away forever."

"It's all good dude," he said before putting a small bag in his hand, "Take it slow, seriously, I don't need you having a repeat of last time."

TJ nodded and slipped it into his pocket as he answered, "No worries man."

Going back into the main room, he saw Karli and Michelle making their way back towards him and she handed him his drink. They made idle conversation and drank until Michelle said, "I think I might get out of here. I'm not feeling the greatest."

"You want me to come to?" Karli asked.

"No, stay with him. He needs you" she answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Karli gave her a big kiss before asking Agent Clark to take her back to their car. Turning to TJ she said, "I guess your security guy trusts me enough to leave you with just me."

"I guess so."

Sighing, she looked around and then into her glass, fiddling with her straw. TJ said "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know, I just feel bad," she said, "I should've gone with her but this is a big night for you so I couldn't just leave."

"It's not that big."

"But it is," Karli countered, "I mean, look at you TJ. You're in a nightclub and having a drink, seemingly having a good time if I'm not mistaken and all without drugs."

He smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm not going to waste this night," she said, taking his hand one more time, "C'mon!"

They both started dancing to the beat again when suddenly the DJ switched it up. A slower tune came on and made most of the people on the floor scatter. "Great, I requested this so her and I could dance and now she's gone," she sighed then looked at him, "Would you mind dancing with me?"

TJ shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"

As he put his arms gently around her waist and she put hers around his neck she said, "This reminds me of a Halloween Dance, the only one I ever went to in one random school."

"Sounds about right, I mean there are some people sitting down, some actually dancing and the rest are just standing and talking. It's like high school. And to top it off, everyone is still getting drunk only they're legal now."

"Pretty much," Karli said, chuckling, "Definitely not like Prom."

"I wouldn't know; I never had one."

"Me either. I was on the road but knew of them. I wish I could've gone though. I don't get many excuses to dress up in a pretty gown and dance all night nowadays" she sighed then said, "Oh well, at least I found my fairytale. We'll dance when we get married," Smiling she turned back at him, "So what about you? Meet your Prince Charming yet?"

TJ snorted, "If I had you wouldn't have to be here to help me."

"You're telling me there hasn't been anyone special? Just a long line of one night stands?"

"There was," he said," But it's long since over."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

The song ended, leaving the two of them standing there. "Thanks for the dance," she said with a smile before heaving a sigh, "Well, we should probably get back. Your rehab isn't over yet and now I'm an out of the way stop."

Agent Clark dropped Karli off and she waved as he drove away. Once they got back, TJ went into his room and took off his shirt. From his pocket, he pulled the cocaine he got from his dealer from his pocket. Such a small little bag and it could change everything in an instant. He put it on his night stand and lay on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he glanced at it every so often. Why did I even buy it? Was it just 'cuz I was in 'The Dome'? Do I really need to loosen up any more than I already am?

He tapped his hands on the bed, fidgeting as his eyes darted back to the cocaine. It's not like I had this planned. I saw him and he just gave it to me like always. Should've known going there wasn't a great idea but it is partially mine. I haven't been there in so long how I can even expect to be a part of it. The minutes ticked by and TJ watched as each one passed on his clock. He looked at the picture of him and Dougie. Dougie would kill him if he knew. But he won't, he's too busy on the campaign trail with mom. No one cares about TJ now that mom's making another run for the White House.

Glancing at the bad one more time, TJ sat up. He ran his hands through his hair for a moment and stared. Sighing he stood up quickly and picked up the bag. Going into the bathroom, he found his razor blade hidden underneath the sink in the corner and pulled out a small mirror. He chopped up the lumps and formed them into a few four inch lines. Glancing from them up into the mirror, he stared at his reflection. His grip on the sink tightened. I shouldn't be doing this. I've finally gone longer than a day without getting high.

TJ already knew the cause. It wasn't 'The Dome', at least not fully. It was Sean. Karli didn't know the pain she inflicted just by asking. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know. Didn't know that the last time he was in there, Sean didn't show. She didn't know he was so depressed about that fact that he snorted too much. She probably did know the outcome though. His face had been plastered on the news. Even though he put on a brave face coming out of the hospital, it was a common occurrence for all his lows to be aired on the news.

TJ stared at his eyes, unglazed and clear. Maybe just one line. That can't hurt right? It'll barely give me a buzz. He thought back to the club, and Karli dancing in her princess costume and smiling at him. Karli. She'll be disappointed. Or will she? She said herself I'm bound to relapse and she expected it. So why not?

TJ couldn't resist the urge anymore. He bent down towards the line and just as he was about to snort it, loud pounding came on the front door. "Agent Clark?"

His security guy gave no answer so TJ quickly came out of the bathroom then his room. "Who is it?" he asked as he got to the door.

"TJ? It's Karli. Please, please open up," she said, choking out the words.

TJ opened the door to find Karli standing there in a soaking wet in her costume and shivering. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was holding her arms as her teeth chattered. What the hell?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Role Reversal

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," he said, moving out of the way then shutting the door behind her, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered, wiping her eyes, "We're not even that close, not at all actually, I don't know I just thought you'd help…maybe….I'm sorry I know you don't even really like me. I should go."

Karli tried to turn away but TJ gently put an arm on her shoulder. "No, please…stay. You clearly need someone right now. Besides, you've been helping me. I should try to return the favor right?"

Shaking her head she said, "TJ you don't have to."

"I want to" he said, "Now c'mon."

He led her to his room and gestured for her to sit on his bed. He quick grabbed her a towel from the bathroom, glancing at the coke still sitting there. He turned away and shut the door. He draped the towel over her shoulders and sat next to her.

With a light chuckle she said, "Well this is a role reversal. You're helping me instead of the other way around."

TJ smiled, "And I'll do my best. Now what happened?"

Karli sighed, pulling the towel tighter around her. "I don't even know where to start," she began, "Tonight was so great but then…not."

"You can tell me," he said, gently putting an arm around her.

Her eyes met his before looking back towards the wall. "It's just all so…surreal," she said, "I went home and I wanted to check on Michelle. I was going to make her a hot bowl of soup and put on our favorite movie but when I got in the door, I heard noises. I go in thinking she's in pain or something but no, she's in there with our neighbor, Alison."

"They were having sex?" he asked in disbelief.

Karli squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

"Well you could probably work through it," TJ said, gently patting her.

"That's the thing," she said as she looked up at him, "We have. This isn't the first. And now I feel like such an idiot," wiping her eyes she continued, "All I did was compromise and compromise, anything to make her happy. But now…now it's all gone. I can't do anymore."

She leaned into TJ's chest, letting a few more sobs escape. Gently he pulled her close, whispering "Shh."

"You want to know the worst part?" she asked, sitting back up slowly and wiping her eyes again, "I was going to propose tonight. I had it all planned. Her favorite holiday is Halloween."

He just looked at her and gently took one of her hands, "It's going to be okay."

"I don't know about that," Karli said, "She tried to stop me as I went out the door. We argued. You know what she told me? She told me she couldn't take it that I was spending more time with you than her. I told her I balance it but you need help too, that's what I do. That's the whole reason I made the foundation happen. But she didn't care and now I'm just…lost."

TJ nodded, glancing away for a minute. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I've been there."

"With him right? Your special someone that won't tell me about?" he glanced back at her and she nodded, "I kinda figured I touched a nerve earlier. It was why you tried to end your life right? Cuz of a guy?"

He swallowed and nodded, trying to fight back the memories. But then he realized he'd never opened up to anyone about Sean, not really. And here Karli just came to him without rhyme or reason.

"Yeah," he answered, "I loved him and he said he loved me but he was married. He would always tell me he was going to leave his wife and we'd be together but in the end he didn't. So I got left out in the cold around Christmas."

"I'm sorry," she said, giving him a gentle hug before heaving a sigh, "I guess neither of us are strangers to heartbreak."

"Definitely not," he answered.

Shaking her head she slowly stood, "Well I better get going. I have to find a room for the night and it's late so I'll be lucky."

"Why don't you just stay here?" TJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't do that to you TJ, I mean you're in the guest bedroom."

"I swear it's okay."

"I don't know, I mean I guess I can call one of the chairs over there."

"When there's a perfectly fine bed right here?"

Karli hesitated, biting her lip in uncertainty. "It's fine, really," TJ said, "Nothing wrong with some companionship."

"Not like you're into girly parts anyways," she said after a moment, giving a half-smile.

Grabbing her a t-shirt and some sweats, he let her change as he headed to the bathroom. Looking down at the powder for a second, he turned on the water and washed it the drain. He came back out and lay in the bed next to her, getting under the sheets and holding her gently. He stared at the back of her head and ran a hand through her hair, comforting her. She still cried a little but soon it faded into deep breathing. It was in that moment TJ realized all the misgiving's he'd had about her. So long he treated her like crap and didn't take her seriously, her or her program but now he saw her for how she was. Karli really was an amazing girl and she'd been through more than he thought. Maybe it was time to put the full effort in for someone who had already given their all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Friends

The next morning, TJ opened his eyes to see Karli facing him, still sleeping. Her lips were still in a thin line but for the moment she looked more peaceful than anything with her eyes shut and the light rise and fall of her chest. Slowly rolling over on his back so not to wake her, he stared at the ceiling and thought about the night before. He started to think about how Michelle acted at the club and started to piece it together. Karli and I did dance more than she did with Michelle and a couple times Michelle's eyes drifted towards looking at other girls. If I noticed that shouldn't I have said something?

Suddenly a throat cleared and he turned his head to look at her, soft blue eyes open and staring at him. "Hey" he said, smiling.

"Hi" she answered.

"How you feeling today?"

"Still pretty idiotic" she replied before slowly sitting up, "I'm sorry I just kinda barged in on you last night. I didn't even call or anything just showed up."

"I was just going to bed anyway" he replied.

"Still, I don't want this to change how you see me. I'm still here to help you and—"

"Save the speech" TJ interrupted, "It'll only be awkward if you make it awkward."

Smiling, Karli glanced down at the clothes she wore then back at him, "So, would you mind terribly if I borrowed these? Don't really want to wear my costume again. It's kinda wrecked thanks to the rain."

Grinning he said, "Keep 'em. I got plenty."

"I'm honestly surprised the shirt fits," she said, "You're so scrawny."

He laughed, "You sound like my mom."

"Maybe she's on to something," she retorted.

TJ just grinned and shook his head before asking, "You want some breakfast?"

"You're not just going to kick me out like all your one night stands?" she teased before adding, "I'd love some. Can I use your bathroom first though?"

TJ nodded and headed out of the room, into the kitchen. He grabbed two bowls, the milk from the fridge and the cereal from the cupboard. He poured some cereal in each bowl then milk. He was grabbing the spoons as she walked in. "Hope you like Fruit Loops, that's all we have."

"I'm going to try not to read into that" she said as they both laughed. They ate in silence but TJ found himself stealing looks at her occasionally. She fixed the bed head hair she'd had when he first looked at her but he could still see a little redness from the previous nights' tears. After a couple times she noticed his eyes on her. "I'm fine TJ," she said, taking another bite, "Heartbroken, yes but not a total lost cause."

"Like me?" he asked with a smile.

"Only you're not," she said with a smile then her lips formed another thin line before she said, "But I need you to be honest with me. Last night…how much did you get?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked scrunching his eyebrows.

"I saw you with your dealer when I went to request the song. How much did you get?"

TJ swallowed, glancing to the floor then back up at her, "An 8 ball…" watching her face drop he added hurriedly, "But I didn't do it. I washed it down the drain after you came over."

"Why didn't you just use it? That's what you wanted it for" she said, staring at her bowl of cereal.

"Because you're right" he said, "I do want this. Life. I want to actually experience it not just watch it blur by like I have been."

"And if I hadn't shown up at your door?" she asked, staring at him, "Would you still feel the same?"

"I don't know," he answered.

Karli turned away from him. Sighing, she crossed her arms and said, "Look TJ, I knew you'd relapse. It's inevitable. I've told you before and hell all addicts do at one time or another. But the point is to actually feel guilt about it and I just…I don't think you are. It's all too easy for you."

"But it's not easy!" he countered, coming around to face her, "This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I don't have the support I need here. I don't have…anyone. I'm trying, really I am."

"I know you are" she said, looking into his eyes, "I just don't know if trying is going to cut it."

TJ swallowed again before he said, "You…you givin' up on me?"

"No" she said, slightly shaking her head, "But you need to do more to make this work. It can't be just a little effort, you have to put it all in" pausing a moment she continued, "I want to tell you something that I've been thinking about. Last night…well it was the first time I've really felt like we were… friends. I hope we are or at least can be. I'm friends with everyone I help and honestly I think that's what makes it work the best," he didn't get a chance to say anything before she held up and hand and added," Anyway I should probably go. I need to find a new place to live and…you know…figure stuff out. But I'll still be around to help; don't worry. And thanks for breakfast."

She put her bowl in the sink quick before heading towards the door. TJ watched her and followed. As she reached the door he said, "Karli…"

Karli turned and faced him, "Yeah?"

"We are friends," TJ said, eliciting a slight smile from her before he continued, "I'm sorry about Michelle."

"Me too" she said before turning back, "Me too."

"You need a ride?" he asked, stepping forward.

Leaning in the doorframe she answered, "I'll call a cab. Thank you though. For last night, for everything you've done for me. I won't forget it."

TJ offered her a smile as she closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Prom

After that night, TJ began brainstorming things to do for Karli to bring her out of the slump she now found herself in. She still came and spent time with him to help but the feel of it was all wrong. It was like before she was a ball of sunshine with bright rays that blinded everyone in sight but now nothing but clouds hung overhead and everything was gray. Whereas before maybe he'd have found that to be a good thing because he'd be free of her, now he couldn't stand it.

Acknowledging her as a friend was a huge step for TJ. At this point in his life he couldn't really count many friends in his life. Most disappeared after his last OD, well, all of them really. He still had Gunner but everyone else just kind of faded seeing as he'd gone clean. Since Karli was the only thing really helping him hold himself together, he thought it was only fair to help her feel better too. After he racked his brain for ideas for a couple weeks, it hit him.

Karli was currently staying with Gunner and so he sent over a present for her, telling her to wear it tonight, the day before Thanksgiving. Thanks to the holiday, his whole family was back in the house. With the help of Annie, his sister-in-law, he decorated the house with streamers and decorations. "Looks great sonny," Margaret said with a smile.

"Thanks Nana" he replied.

Before long, the doorbell rang and TJ grinned. As he opened it, there stood Karli in the strapless peach dress he picked for her with Gunner by her side. She had a lily in her hair with her tresses falling over one shoulder in waves. With a huge grin she said, "I can't believe it. You made Prom?"

"Why not? It's not like either of us got one" he answered, "Besides, we both need a night of fun and even though it's not in the right month, who says you get to be the only one who thinks of awesome things to do?"

"Well technically I said it."

"And I made it happen," he chuckled and smiled "And to make it official…" he pulled out a beautiful matching corsage and put it on her wrist.

Grinning wider, she pulled out a boutonniere and pinned it on his suit. Gunner turned and said, "I'm going to go grab some punch. I'll be back."

Karli nodded then looked back to TJ, "So, what now? Gunner told me he was coming but said we didn't come together if you know what I mean."

"That's because you're stuck with me as your date" he said.

Karli raised a brow then said, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not at all," TJ replied, "I look great but you already know I'm not a great dancer."

She laughed then said, "You're a fine dancer…you just have to be willing to dance," she paused for a second then said, "Thank you for the dress. How'd you know it would match me so well anyway?"

"I'm good with style," he replied, "that's the one gay gene I definitely got."

They laughed before he led her inside. As she walked into the main room, she gasped by the view. Everywhere hung streamers and decorations. And then there was the whole family, waiting for the two of them. "Karli," Elaine said with a smile, "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she smiled, "TJ picked it."

"He's good at that," she grinned, glancing from him back to Karli.

"Well, let's get this party started," he said, as Dougie hit play on his laptop. From the large speakers he had it plugged into, "Backstreet's Back" started to play. Karli laughed but then began to dance as everyone else followed suit. Doug got really into it, moves and all. After a few more fast songs, a ballad played. Suddenly Bud Hammond stood in front of Karli and said, "I'd like to squeeze in a dance first if you don't mind."

Shaking her head, Karli grabbed his hand and began to dance. TJ watched his Dad dance with her and smiled. Turning, he said, "Will you dance with me, Mama?"

"Of course TJ," Elaine smiled.

As they danced, his eyes kept drifting back to Karli, who laughed at almost everything his Dad said. "Don't worry, he's not after her" she said.

"I know," TJ answered, looking back at his mom.

"This was a real sweet thing for you to do for Karli," she said, "You didn't really give us any reason why."

"Her girlfriend cheated on her and since she hasn't been the same," he glanced over to see Karli laughing again, "I just wanted to see her smile again."

The song ended before she said anything but she gave TJ a kiss on the cheek. The fast music started again and it was a full on good time. Both TJ and Karli danced with everyone else; Karli even took some moves from Doug. As she was dancing with Gunner some time later, TJ moved in close to dance too. Just as he really got going, the music slowed down. "Twice in a row," Karli said, "Guess the universe thinks you're a better slow dancer.  
Karli wrapped her arms around his neck and his came around her waist. They smiled at each other as she leaned against his chest. TJ glanced around and grinned as he saw Doug and Anne and his parents both dancing together. "They all look so happy," Karli said, breaking his trance.

"Yeah they do, don't they?" he said, meeting her eyes with his.

"Thank you" she said, "I needed this."

"I did too," TJ answered, "You were right. There are other ways to have fun and honestly, I don't know how I'd have come this far without you. Thank you."

"I told you I wouldn't give up on you."

He smiled, "So tomorrow we're having Thanksgiving dinner. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you," she grinned, "but I can't. I already have plans."

"That's too bad," he said, twirling her around sweetly, "You could've helped me endure this one."

"I'm sure you'll survive," she chuckled.

Their eyes met and barely left each other for the rest of the night. Karli thought how different the TJ dancing with her was from the one she first met. This one was all smiles and laughter, making her feel the happiest she'd felt since the whole thing with Michelle. It seemed to be ancient history in just one night. They even got a photo like at a regular Prom. In the first, they were accidentally laughing and smiling at each other and then in the second TJ was looking at her by accident. The third was the best, both of them looking at the camera with genuine smiles. Karli laughed as they looked at each other after, "I better get copies of these."

"You will" TJ said.

Hours later, Gunner insisted they get back since the sun would be up soon enough and it was still really chilly outside. She nodded and looked at TJ before grinning and giving him a giant hug. She whispered 'thank you' in his ear one more time before they put on their coats and headed for the door. As they walked out the door, Karli glanced over her shoulder to get one last good look at TJ. Gunner nudged her and said, "You like him."

"He's just a friend" she said, rolling her eyes, "Besides, he's not into girls."

"Like that's stopped anyone ever. When you like someone, you like them. It doesn't matter what your head thinks anymore."

She playfully punched him in the arm before biting her lip and glancing back one more time. Is he right?

TJ watched her go, grinning from ear to ear at how great she looked and how happy he'd made her. As he went back inside, Elaine asked, "Will she be joining us tomorrow? I'd love to see more of her."

"She has other plans I guess," TJ answered.

"That's too bad," Bud said, "But I can personally vouch for myself that I didn't scare her away."

They all laughed as Doug came close to TJ, patting him on the back. "I'm proud of you," he said, "You should hold on to her. She's helped you a lot. That and she likes my dance moves."

"I think she was just being nice, Dougie," he grinned then said, "And don't worry 'lil bro, I couldn't let her go if I tried."

"Don't be so sure, you're almost fully rehabilitated," Doug said, "You might not be seeing her as much soon and it'd be a shame. We all love her."

"We're still friends," TJ said, "it'll be weird without her here all the time. I've practically gotten used to her living with me."

He chuckled and Doug grinned, "You like her."

"What?" TJ laughed then said, "Well it's not like when I first met her. She just annoyed me then."

Doug shook his head and said, "No, I mean you really like her don't you? Why else go through all the trouble of tonight?"

"Dougie," TJ chuckled and looked at him, "She's the only friend I've had in awhile. Besides that, still pretty damn sure I'm gay."

Doug laughs, "I don't think that's going to matter pretty soon…" TJ shot him a look as he added," I'm just saying don't be surprised when it happens. She's really something."

"Who's really something?" Anne said as she came up to them.

"I was just telling TJ that Karli is," Doug said.

"She is; she was so sweet to me tonight. She balances out the craziness whenever we're all together" Anne said.

TJ laughed, "Ok you two, play matchmaker somewhere else. Unless you can find me Robert Downey Jr., in which case tell him to call me."

They all laughed and TJ started taking down the streamers. After everything was cleaned up he went into his room and sat on his bed. Leaning back and staring at the ceiling, he chuckled to himself over what Dougie and Anne said about Karli. I'm still gay, that ain't going to happen. Even if she did look exceptionally beautiful tonight... Sighing he turned off his light and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Music Cures All

A few weeks after their Prom, Karli was in a much better mood. Partially from the Christmas season but due in most part to TJ. Since that night, they really became good friends. From then on everything came together that much easily. TJ hadn't had another slip up and now was going on another month clean and as for her, she hadn't really thought of Michelle since. In fact, she really kept thinking about what Gunner had said that night. When it came right down to it, TJ was different now that they'd gotten to know each other more. But did that mean she liked him?

Karli pushed it from her mind. One day she came over and TJ opened the door smiling. Smiling back she stepped inside and pulled a bag from behind her. "I know it's early but Merry Christmas."

"I wonder what it is" he said as she handed it to him. As he dug inside, he pulled out a picture frame with the picture of the two of them from their Prom.

"Thanks," he said but she giggled.

"That's not all…" she smiled, "Read the back."

Turning the frame over and looking at the picture, there Karli had written:

_TJ Hammond and Karli Canton at Prom, November 2011. _

_I will never forget this night as long as I live. I don't think I've smiled so much. It meant the world. Thank you again, _

_ Your friend, Karli_

Their eyes met again and he gave her a gentle hug. In her ear he said, "I owe you so much more than that."

Glancing over at the piano, Karli made her way to the bench. She sat down and opened the cover. Putting her fingers on the keys, she played a couple chords at first before continuing to play 'The Christmas Song'. After she finished, she glanced to TJ and said with a smile, "How about you play one? You have to play way better than me, or so I've heard."

"I don't know," he said.

"C'mon please?" she asked but noticed his hesitation, "Oh my...I didn't think…this time last year that's when that married guy ended things. Look, forget I said anything."

"It's fine," he said as he sat next to her on the bench, "His name was Sean, Sean Reeves."

"The congressman?"

"Yeah," he answered, staring off into space.

Pausing a moment she said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you do it? Try to kill yourself?" she looked at him, "Was it just because of him or was there more?"

TJ's eyes met hers for a second then drifted to the keys. "It was a lot of things," he said, "But it was mostly Sean. I was so happy with him and the things he said…" scoffing he said, "It figures. I finally fall head over heels and end up getting my heart broken. Then it just felt pointless. Nothing else seemed to matter."

Gently squeezing his hand she asked, "And now?"

Squeezing back and giving a half smile, he answered, "Now…now I don't feel so alone."

"Will you please play?" she asked again, smiling, "Just one. For me?"

"Okay I'll play something," he sighed, "But only because you said please."

Scooting closer, TJ's fingers lit up the keys in seconds. He played a beautiful rendition of 'Winter Wonderland'. Afterword Karli said, "That was beautiful TJ. I wonder…do you take requests?"

"Sure just no more Christmas ones. Mom has them played round the clock here."

"Fair enough," she said, grinning, "Know any Beatles?"

Grinning he started tapping out the notes to "Let It Be". Karli listened for a moment then started singing along, "When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom let it be."

TJ kept playing but was just as awestruck with her voice as when he heard it at karaoke. He couldn't help but look at her and smile. She blushed and asked, "What?"

"You have a great voice" he said.

Chuckling she said, "I seem to remember someone standing up and leaving the last time I sang."

"Not because you were terrible," he chuckled, "Really though, with some voice lessons you could really go far."

She stared at him for a moment then said, "You're serious."

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Thank you," Karli answered then said, "Well you're really great too. I've heard nothing but great things from other people and now heard it myself."

"You play too," he pointed out.

"Not like you. You remind me of my dad."

"Your Dad? Wait a second," TJ said, thinking a moment then staring at her with wide eyes, "Is your dad Hunter Canton? The famous pianist?"

"That's the one," she sighed.

"Don't sound so excited," he said then added, "Not a daddy's girl I take it?"

"It's not that," Karli said then looked at him, "I used to be with him all the time. I love my dad. My mom ran off to London with an executive so it was just him and me. I came with him on tours and traveled. It was great until I was a teenager with no friends and no stable home. Trust me TJ, I definitely can relate to what you went through. I had no privacy. The paparazzi always shot pictures of me and I always found myself in the tabloids. They'd say how hard I was into drugs and this and that. After awhile it became more true than false."

"You just wanted to get away from it all," he stated.

"Yeah," she answered, glancing away for a second, "My dad tried to help but I didn't want it. We fought and haven't spoken since. I've tried to since I got clean but he's never answered. I guess I embarrassed him too much."

"I know the feeling," TJ said, "My dad has exactly been my number one supporter. He expects me to fail more than succeed. Things have gotten better lately but I keep waiting for it to go to shit."

"I'm sorry," she said, sliding a hand atop his and giving a gentle squeeze, "Tell you what. I will agree to get voice lessons if you will do something about your amazing piano skills. Maybe check any auditions are happening right now and go for one. We can support each other. These can be our New Year's resolutions."

"Deal" he said with a smile.

TJ played a few more songs and Karli sang along. His eyes barely left her and vice versa. Both of them were too wrapped up to notice Margaret standing in the doorframe. She took a sip from her glass and smiled. Before either of them could notice her presence she was gone again.

After Karli left an hour or so later, TJ sat back down on the piano bench, looking at the keys. A smile crept on his face as he remembered their afternoon. He didn't know why, but with her encouragement he felt like he could find happiness in music all over again. Even knowing this time of year usually brought him down with thoughts about Sean, somehow she changed all that. And so, he played. Hours passed and he still sat at the bench, pressing the keys and filling the room with beautiful sound. Margaret had come back to watch, smiling the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Year's

Karli still came by that week but did give him some time with his family. TJ invited her to spend Christmas with him but just like before, she already had plans. A few days before Christmas, he did finally give her the gift he found for her. Chuckling as she looked at the cover of the book, she said, "Singing for Dummies? I thought you said I was good already?"

"Doesn't hurt to have every resource you can. Besides," he grinned, "That's not all."

Looking in the bag then back at him, she said, "I don't see anything else unless it's microscopic."

"That's because it's in here," he grinned, leading her inside. There under the tree sat one large box with her name on it. Nodding his head in encouragement, TJ watched as she opened it. Her eyes lit up when underneath the wrapping a new keyboard appeared. "You're joking!" she said excitedly, "This is…amazing."

"You like it?" he asked.

"Uh yeah!" she smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, so so much. Only one minor problem, I don't have a place. I mean, I do but it's kinda small. Where am I going to put this?"

"We'll find a spot."

"We?"

"That's my subtle way of saying I'll help you move."

"Hate to tell you this," she chuckled, "But I move in New Year's Day."

"I wasn't really planning a crazy New Year's Eve."

"Me either. I usually just watch Rockin' Eve."

"Then why don't we just do that?"

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. It'll be great."

"Then I'll bring snacks."

TJ grinned, "Deal."

Up until the move, whenever she came over, both Karli and TJ would play on the piano. He'd insist she sing too and most of the time she did. When New Year's Eve finally rolled around, she showed up on that familiar doorstep. TJ opened it to see a bundled up Karli with a couple grocery bags. "I brought snacks like I promised" she said with a grin.

The two of them spent the night watching the ball drop just like they said they would. She fell asleep next to him on the couch. At some point during the night she must've been moved because the next day, Karli woke up in TJ's room to see him not next to her but instead coming out of the bathroom, shower fresh. Chuckling, she said, "You probably should've waited 'til after. Haven't you moved before?"

"Actually we always had movers so no, but I'm not too worried. You ready?"

"Yes and yes. Just let me throw my jeans back on…and my parka."

Light flurries floated in the air as the last of Karli's things made it into the U-Haul truck but by the time it came time to get it into her new apartment, the snow began to pile up on the sidewalk. "You sure you still want to do this today?" TJ asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh c'mon, I don't have that much anyway."

As they made it up the flight of stairs, Karli turned the key in the door. Once inside, she said, "It's not much but it's better than nothing."

"At least you have a place of your own. I'm stuck living with my mother."

"Oh please, only Margaret is there thanks to the campaign. Stop whining" she said, pausing to set a box down, "You know, if you really want to get out, maybe a couple nights a week you could stay here.

"You do that with all the people you help?" TJ said with a smile.

Chuckling she said, "No. Just you."

"Why am I the special one?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just like having you around and maybe it'll be good for both of us. We are friends right?"

"Yeah which brings me to the fact you still know more about me than you. I don't even know what you do for a living" he said, setting his box down.

Karli laughed, "This IS what I do."

TJ raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Gunner really didn't fill you in?" she asked as they went back down the stairs. After he shook his head she said, "Gunner and I have been friends since I was in the program. It worked but not for everyone so after I was better I decided to do it my own way. I founded the Canton Rehabilitation Program."

"So you help anyone who comes to you?" TJ asked as they both grabbed some more and headed back inside.

"Yes" she answered, "though not always me in particular. I always felt it kinda needed to be personal and work with each individual person."

"That's actually really cool" he said, smiling, "So why help me? Publicity for the Foundation?"

Karli shook her head, "Nope. All this is pro bono. Gunner is a good friend and he asked me to try. He told me nothing else worked for you" sighing she said, "I'll admit I was a little worried at first, but I think you're making great headway."

"I'm surprised you don't have a Nobel Peace prize by now if you've helped everyone you've ever had" he said, pushing open the door.

She shrugged, "that's not the goal though. I'm not looking for a prize just hoping to save people, like I was."

Setting his box down, he said, "Well you are doing a good job. I owe a lot to you."

Smiling she said, "You don't owe me anything. All your progress, it's all you."

After most of the day passed, they finally got everything in and collapsed on her couch. "I want to just sit for a week," she said, chuckling and looking at him.

"Next time, get movers. This sucks" he said, "And you have more stuff than you think you do."

"I was just thinking the same," she laughed.

They sat a few moments and Karli glanced over at him. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead then met her eyes. Both of them smiled at one another before she looked away. "Thanks for helping me," she said.

"You're welcome" he replied.

After about twenty minutes, Karli hooked up the TV at least and they sat and watched a movie before TJ disappeared with Agent Clark. A week went by and finally everything was organized. When TJ came back, he barely recognized it. And so, they did what they already spoke of. A couple nights a week, he came over and spent the night. They had to sleep on an air mattress because she no longer owned a bed but neither of them complained. Each night they spent, they got closer and closer, learning more about each other than either had about anyone else.

It became apparent to Karli by the end of January that Gunner had been right. She liked him. She liked him as more than a friend after all. Suddenly whenever they watched a movie, the slightest brush of his fingers gave her chills up her spine. She found herself looking at him more often and really looking at him. But the second she really knew was the night he came over and she made spaghetti. He had some leftover sauce on his lip from slurping in the noodle. She wiped it off for him smiling but realized how badly she wanted to kiss those lips.

What Karli didn't realize is that TJ was grappling with almost the same exact problem. He too realized his brother was right. He really liked her. Her smile genuinely made him smile and everyone had noticed. His Nana had repeatedly told him he looked like himself again, smiling and happy. And for once in his life, TJ agreed. He was happy and it was all thanks to Karli. They had fun and she always made him laugh. And the best part is she made him re-realize his love of piano. It was after all this TJ knew how much he needed her in his life. She was the one positive thing that held him together and he would do anything to keep it like that.

One night while watching a movie, Karli leaned up against TJ as the popcorn bowl sat on her lap. On the table in front of her, she reached for her glass of wine but just as he was about to reach for popcorn. Next thing they knew popcorn was all over the floor and wine all over TJ's shirt. "Oh my God!" she gasped, "I am so sorry. Here let me grab you a rag or towel or something."

Karli rushed into her miniature kitchen and grabbed a dishtowel from under the sink. As she whipped around, there he stood. "Whoa" he said, putting his hands up.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, frantically dabbing at his shirt.

"Don't worry about it," he said before pushing her slightly back. Pulling his shirt over his head she swallowed then looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

Rolling his eyes, TJ said, "Oh c'mon like you haven't seen a guy shirtless before. Just let it dry. I don't care if I have to wear a stained shirt home. I got plenty more."

"Oh…okay" Karli stuttered. He handed her the shirt but honestly the close proximity was killing her. Gritting her teeth, she willed herself to turn around and go into her bedroom, handing the shirt on the door after putting it on a hanger. Biting her lip, she realized before she headed back out to where he was sitting that her reaction wasn't friendly, not at all. I'm attracted to him. And for Karli, it was confirmation. I'm in love with TJ. After a bit of awkward movie watching, they both got on the air mattress and laid back, going to bed. He smiled and said 'Goodnight' before rolling over. She heard herself say it back but knew it wouldn't be good. Not anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Relapse

A few days passed and TJ started to wonder why he hadn't seen Karli. They'd spent so much time together in the last week it felt strange for her not to be around. Then a week came and went with still no word. TJ called, only getting her voicemail each time. Three days after that he called and called again, still no answer. He began to feel anxious and so he dropped by her apartment. He knocked and called out her name but no sound came.

After two weeks of no word, TJ finally called Gunner.

"I haven't seen her TJ, no one has. She only comes in to the foundation occasionally."

Sighing a breath of relief he said, "Well at least she pops in there. I thought she might be missing."

"Not missing," Gunner said, "But dude, I got bad news. She did let me know she couldn't help you anymore."

"What?" TJ asked, feeling his stomach drop, "When'd she say that?"

"She called a few days ago," he said, "But it was a quick conversation. She just told me to tell you if you called and then hung up."

"Thanks man," TJ said.

"Anytime" Gunner answered right before TJ pressed the end button.

She can't help me anymore? I can't accept that answer. Not after the last week. All the times they laughed and…no. This is crazy; I'm going over there and pounding on her door 'til she answers. He had Agent Clark drive him to her apartment. When TJ arrived, all he had to do was push open the creaky door. Inside the little apartment were dozens of people and the music blasting, reminding him of 'The Dome'. He edged through the crowd, looking all around for Karli but didn't see her anywhere. Every room had more people but not her. Finally he reached the last door, her bedroom and pushed it open. Kneeling on the bed with her ex, Michelle, in front of her, they were mid-make out when he walked in. A tall guy stood watching next to the bed. He saw the traces of blow on her nightstand and swallowed. Karli relapsed.

"Karli" he said from the door frame.

Trying to focus her eyes, she looked past Michelle and said, "TJ?"

Their eyes met for a second before she giggled and ran up to him. Wrapping her arms around him she said, "I'm finally having a party of my own. I'm glad you're here. You can join us if you want…"

She seductively curled her finger, inviting him to come closer as she bit her lip. Then she squealed in delight as she turned around and jumped on the bed next to Michelle. She gave her a deep French kiss before pushed her face into Michelle's chest. Michelle turned and said, "You should go. She wants to party and honestly it'd be better without you here."

"By the looks of things it'd be better if I was," TJ said, approaching the bed. The tall guy now towered above him, blocking his path. "You heard her buddy. Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere" he said.

The tall guy laughed then grabbed him, giving him a quick jab to the mouth. TJ wiped it then returned the favor by decking him in the face. The guy wiped his mouth before trying to land another to TJ's jaw. He blocked, punching him hard in the gut and pushing him hard towards the door.

"What the —" Michelle started to say before TJ glared at her and said, "Get out."

"Fuck you!" she shouted, "Karli wants me back. We made up and things are great now. You get out."

The tall guy came back at TJ him and he hit him again before glaring at Michelle. "This isn't over" she said, helping the guy out the door. TJ followed them out then quickly found his way over the stereo and unplugged it. "Parties over" he shouted, "Everybody out."

It took a couple minutes for everyone to pile out but eventually he shut the door. Going back to the bedroom, he found Karli still on the bed but staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes darted to him as he came back into the room. She jumped up and said, "C'mon, don't be a party pooper."

He gently pushed her back down before dusting the drugs off the nightstand into his hand.

"Take some TJ," she said as she wrapped an arm around him, "Come fly with me."

Glancing down at it, he couldn't deny the temptation. Still, he looked back at her once more before sliding out of her grasp and going into the bathroom, flushing it down. When he came back she was still buzzing, eyes darting around the room and giggling to herself. He stayed by her for a few hours until she finally came down from her high. He lay next to her, trying to keep her still but staring at the ceiling too.

"TJ?" she whispered and he turned to look at her.

"Yeah it's me" he said.

Sitting up and looking around at her trashed room she ran a hand through her hair. Turning back to face him she saw his swelling lip. "What the hell happened to you?"

He chuckled, "Your dealer took a swing at me but don't worry, I got him back."

Standing quickly, Karli grabbed his hand and dragged him to her tiny bathroom. "Let me patch that up so it doesn't turn purple."

"Might be too late for that," TJ said, sitting on her tiny toilet as she grabbed the rag from the shower. He watched as she came close but her hand before she dabbed at his lip. "I never expected to see you relapse."

"I'm not perfect TJ," she said after a slight pause, eyes drifting between the floor and his eyes, "I've made mistakes just like you have."

"Not as many" he answered.

"Now sit still," she said, ignoring his comment before straddling his lap, "I just want to make sure I clean this good enough. I only have so much space and light and here" snorting she added, "It's not like I'll get you excited or anything."

TJ's eyes never left hers but Karli avoided his gaze as best she could. "I can't believe you decked my dealer," she said, "He's going to want to kill you, you know. He's never been beaten up and definitely not by skinny guy like you. He's got a rep to protect."

"I'm still being followed by Secret Service so let him try all he wants" he answered.

"Agent Clark outside?" she asked.

TJ nodded. Lowering her hand a moment she asked, "Why'd you come here TJ?"

"I wanted to know why you stopped helping me" he said, staring back at her.

Eyes fluttering to the floor she sighed and asked, "Why does it even matter? It's not like I was really anyway. You didn't even want my help half the time. I mean…you were doing better since we talked and became friends but you still always end up buying more and hiding it so…anyway it doesn't matter I…I knew I couldn't stay."

Trying to slide off, TJ held her in place with his hands on her waist. "Why?" he asked and stared at her, "Am I lost cause? I've never done as good as I have with you. What is it that you think I can't handle?" gently turning her chin to face him he asked, "Are you…are you finally givin' up on me?"

Karli shook her head, "I could never do that."

"Then what?" he asked, "What did I do that you just left? Not just left me but then killed your own recovery? I mean we have this amazing week and…"

"TJ…" she begged, looking away.

"No. I know you had just as much fun as me. You can't convince me otherwise. Just…tell me," he pleaded, his eyes searching her face for understanding, "Please."

"Fine," she sighed. Her eyes dropped again, unable to keep his gaze. "I couldn't stay because…because…feelings got in the way," she said, eyes slowly rising to meet his, "I got too close to you TJ. I should've kept my distance more but you're just so…I don't know. That week together was amazing and I… I just feel drawn to you. Even now I am and I know I shouldn't be. I'm lost. You came here tonight, found me, saved me even and I…" Karli stared at him, feeling her chest heave. His blue eyes pierced her and so her gaze fell lower to his lips that hung partially open. Leaning her head down without another second thought, she pressed his lips to his. She gripped his arms, wondering when he'd push her away but instead she felt his lips move with hers.

The fire coursing through her veins pushed the reality of the situation into her consciousness. Pulling away instantly Karli muttered, "Oh God. I'm so sorry TJ I just…"

Getting off him quickly, she turned away. Rubbing her arms with her hands, she chuckled a second before she said, "And you thought you were the messed up one. I'm crazy about a guy who doesn't even dig my gender."

"Karli—" he began to say.

"Don't" she said, whipping around to face him, "You want to know why I started using again? Because like always it's been my way to forget how completely fucked up I am." Shaking her head she added, "You should stay away from me. I can't fix you. I can't even fix me. I thought I did but I guess I'm not who I thought I was."

TJ stood, coming closer. "We can talk about this," he said, trying to put a hand on her shoulder.

Slinking away she went on the other side of him, pushing him out. "You should go, TJ."

"But Karli I—" he uttered.

"Just go!" she said, pushing him out and shutting the door.

From the other side she heard, "You don't want to talk right now and that's fine. But we will. You know we will," silence came for a moment or two then he added, "And for the record, you're the only one who's even come close to fixing me, the only one who's given a damn. You haven't given up on me even with all the times you could've. So I'm not going to give up on you. Never."

Karli heard his footsteps fade and her apartment door shut as she slid down the door until she just leaned against it with her back. That's when the waterworks started. Sobbing uncontrollably with her chest heaving, Karli buried her face in her hands, wondering what to do next.

On the sidewalk below, TJ brushed his lips with his fingers before glancing back up at her apartment. He got into the car as Agent Clark pulled up and sat in back. "You alright TJ?" Agent Clark asked.

Glancing up at the eyes watching him in the rearview mirror, TJ said, "I honestly don't know." His mind flashed back to the kiss, him holding her closer and every second that followed. I've kissed tons of girls but never like that. Not once. Glancing out the window to the apartment one more time he watched as everything started to pass him by. I'm not givin' up on you Karli.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Life without Karli

Karli and TJ didn't talk after that night. But it wasn't for lack of trying on his part. Each day he tried something different. First he tried calling but only succeeded in filling up her voicemail. He stopped by her apartment and knocked. But just like the phone, no answer came. He did smile though on his way out seeing the remnants from her party and stash in the garbage. TJ was almost half tempted to hold a boom-box outside her window because she'd totally love something corny like that but he didn't. He even stopped by the foundation but she always seemed to be out or in a meeting. By the end of February with no Karli sightings, he finally called Gunner.

"Gunner, it's TJ," he said as the line picked up.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"I'm doin' okay. How about you?"

"I'm doin' good. Been clean this whole time."

"Congrats."

"You still are too aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So… what can I do for ya?"

TJ chuckled, "It's that obvious huh? Well I was wondering if you've heard anything from Karli. I've tried calling and stopping by but only I only get her voicemail or told she's busy."

"Sorry man, I haven't really seen her either; I mean, I've seen her in passing but even then she keeps moving. I know she's clean though. All thanks to you."

"Yeah I guess," TJ sighed, "Too bad it looks like she doesn't want anything else to do with me."

"It won't last forever man; she's just got some stuff to figure out," when he didn't answer right away, Gunner said, "Karli's been crazy about you for awhile you know and this kinda thing has never happened. She's helped tons of people and always been able to draw the line at friendship, never falling for any of them. Hell, she probably doesn't even know half of them fell for her. I'm sure Michelle was a big part of that but I think the other part is she still keeps herself guarded to a certain extent. But not with you man. Before your Prom thing, she told me she couldn't believe how easy you were to talk to and how much you two had in common. She won't wanna give that up entirely. Just give it some time."

"I hope so. Well…thanks anyway."

"Take care TJ."

"You too."

TJ hung up the phone and set it on the table next to his bed. Part of him felt a surge of pride for helping her get through her relapse but then the other just felt empty. The house wasn't as lively without her in it. He never fully realized how much her friendship meant until now. I miss her.

TJ went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He opened it and took a swig then put it down on the counter, placing his palms flat on the cool surface. He released a long sigh. What do I do now? I mean last time I was bored like this I started using again but I just can't do that now. Not after seeing Karli relapse. But what can I do?

Glancing across the way, he looked at the piano. A stray ray of sunlight lit it up. Slowly he grabbed his water bottle and made his way over. Sitting at the bench, he lifted the cover and brushed off the slight bit of dust before gently placing his fingers just above the keys. Closing his eyes, TJ pressed down and played the opening of "Let it Be". Smiling to himself, he remembered the day she sang. As he played he realized he hadn't kept up any part of the deal they made that day. Then I guess it's time to start.

And so he played. He played for hours on end, losing all track of time. During the next week, TJ practiced and practiced, getting back into the swing of music. Several times Margaret came to listen and even Agent Clark did at one point. When he wasn't wrapped up in music, TJ still tried getting a hold of Karli but with no success. For the next three weeks, he spent most days fully on music. Gradually he called and visited Karli less and less. He also realized he had other support. He even called Gunner, who was surprised and a bit relieved it wasn't all about her, and with the rest of the group had a game night. From there they went to different places, everyone helping each other when needed. On one of those nights, they took TJ to a piano bar. After a little convincing, they got him up on stage. They were so impressed it became their regular spot.

A week more and a few phone calls later, TJ set up a recital. It was such a big deal he even made up invitations. He gave some to Gunner and the group since they'd all been together so much. I can't believe it, I actually have cheerleaders. With their support, he'd gone from calling Karli everyday to actually living his life and doing it sober. But even so, she still was on his mind. Even with new friends, he wasn't quite ready to believe their friendship was over.

When it came time to address the last invitation he hesitated. Swallowing he wrote 'Karli' before putting it in the envelope. Agent Clark already knew his plan and pulled the car around. The whole ride, TJ's thoughts were a jumble of music and then concern for her. Where has she been? Is she okay? Glancing up at her window when they stopped, he got out of the car. He was about to put it in her mailbox when he stopped. Not wanting to take any chance of it getting lost, instead he went inside. He walked up the familiar staircase and slid it under her door, listening but hearing no sound from the other side. He walked away but looked over his shoulder once more, hoping to see her peek out briefly. Suddenly his phone went off and he saw he got a text from Gunner.

'Bar at 6:30?'

TJ smiled and texted back.

'I'll be there.'

Getting back into the car, Agent Clark looked into the rearview mirror. "Think she'll come?"

He glanced up and sighed, "I have no idea."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Recital

The next few days flew by and at last it was the night of the recital. Winter still held a firm grip on Washington D.C. and the crisp air complemented the snow that still sat on the ground. TJ stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror at his reflection. He fixed his tie and adjusted his suit jacket. Taking a deep breath, he kept flexing his fingers and fidgeting nervously. One hand ran through his hair a final time before he finally turned the door handle and walked out.

TJ grabbed his cufflinks off his nightstand and glanced at the picture in the frame. In it was the picture of him and Karli from their Prom. It was the mess up one where they were both laughing and smiling at each other, not at the camera. He smiled but then felt a surge of nervousness but not for the music. His anxiousness was due to that girl in the picture. Will she come? She never RSVP'd…what will I say if I see her again?

Taking a deep breath, TJ opened his door and walked out. There near the piano stood numerous people. The recital was being held at his mom's house. She already agreed to it since she would pop in but until then Margaret was to supervise, of course. Silence overcame the crowd, all in awe with the change in TJ Hammond. He'd been photographed recently but never a huge headline like he used to be. They all recalled the last huge headline where he was rushed to the ER for a drug overdose. When he came out that next morning his eyes had significant bags under them and he was a little unkempt. The same couldn't be said tonight. TJ stood before them in a well tailored suit and tie, dazzling them all with his grin of pearly whites.

Standing in front of the bench, TJ looked around and nodded as he saw Gunner, his friends and then Doug, Annie and his father come in. Then he said, "Before I start I just want to say thank you all for coming. This has been," he chuckled, "Well it's been a long road to be honest and full of obstacles. I'm grateful to my friends who are here tonight and supporting me. I'm 8 months clean now and I haven't even thought about going back. To my friends here, thank you but for the rest, I couldn't have done it without the help of Karli Canton. She was my friend more than my sober partner and I won't ever forget all she's done for me. This first piece is dedicated to her."

Everyone clapped as TJ sat at the keys, flexing his fingers. A slight smile crept on his face as the first notes echoed through the room. The tune was light and airy with a bounce to it, just like Karli's personality. It flowed from his fingers and when he looked up he saw the faces in the room were transfixed. Everyone just stared in awe with the magical airiness that held them in place from Karli's song. He continued on playing the cheery piece, glancing up from time to time and smiling as he saw that people enjoyed it. He scoured the crowd hoping the one he wrote it for also liked it but he still didn't see her. He played through several pieces, gliding his fingers across the keys and ending always to a great deal of applause. He'd bow and smile, scanning the crowd each time for Karli.

Afterward, several people came up to him to congratulate him and rave on about his compositions. TJ smiled and mingled, grabbing a few drinks in the process. The night wore on. He was excited that so many people enjoyed his work and even more the fact that the bigger names he invited offered to sponsor another recital. The biggest surprise came when an older woman approached him. "That was magnificent. You truly have a gift, Mr. Hammond."

"Thank you," TJ replied, taking a drink.

The woman smiled, "I know you have already had offers to have another recital but I come from Levine School of Music. Your skill is something we'd love to have. You see, we recently just lost a piano professor and it is my honor to offer you a position for the upcoming school year. Of course we'd also love to hold another recital to showcase your work to current and future students."

"That'd be great I just…well I might need a little time to think it over."

"Take all the time you need," she said, handing him a card, "Please let me know what you decide."

As she walked away, TJ glanced down at the card. Wow. Everyone loves my music. Well, almost everyone. Deep down the only person's opinion he wanted to hear wasn't there to give it. Does she really not want to see me anymore?

TJ thought about that last time, the kiss that took him by surprise and then her reaction. He wanted to tell her not to freak out. It's not like it was the first time a girl kissed him before. He just wanted to talk to her in general. He missed everything from her laugh to her playful punches when he made fun of her.

As he headed to get another drink, TJ saw a flash of blonde hair and inhaled. Karli? The blonde hair fell across a shimmering light blue dress and a pair of heels that walked away. Immediately he handed off his drink in pursuit. Unfortunately there were just too many people still there and all of whom congratulated him on a wonderful recital as well as wished for more conversation with him. As he made it out the door, he saw nothing in the crisp air. All he saw were cars all around and he felt his stomach drop. She didn't come.

As he walked back inside, TJ ran head on almost with his father. "There you are. I've been looking all over for ya," following his eyes out the door he asked, "Everything alright?"

"Fine I just…I thought I saw something," he answered the faced him, "Why are you here Dad?"

"Couldn't miss your big re-entry into the music world."

"So you're the reason I was offered a teaching job then? I knew it. I finally do something for myself and that's when you want to help."

"Not at all. I didn't invite anyone else. You were offered a job? Where?"

"Levine School of Music."

"I don't even know anyone there. No son this was all you and you were wonderful. Reminded me of the times I'd listened to you in the White House," pausing a second he said, "I'm proud of you TJ."

TJ blinked rapidly in disbelief, "You…you are?"

Bud opened his arms and hugged him. As he left go he said, "Of course I am. Both your mother and I couldn't be prouder of the man you've become these last few months. But where is Karli? She's always by your side."

Just as TJ was about to speak, Annie and Doug came up. "Yeah where is Karli?" Doug asked before giving TJ a big hug, "We're both proud of you too TJ."

"Thanks you guys and Dougie I'm sorry about before—"

"It's in the past," Doug said with a smile, pulling Annie closer, "So where's Karli?"

TJ swallowed then said, "I don't know. I sent her an invitation but I haven't heard anything. I haven't actually seen her for about a month."

"Why not?" Annie asked.

Sighing he said, "Karli just kinda stopped coming over so when I finally confronted her about it, she had relapsed. I got rid of her stuff and waited for her to come down from it. Long story short, she kissed me then kicked me out of her apartment and apparently now her life. She won't return my calls or see me."

"She kissed you?" Doug said with a grin.

TJ nodded then said, "I know you want to say 'I told you so' Dougie and you've probably earned it but I think she's done with me. She told Gunner she couldn't help me anymore."

Doug and Annie looked to each other and then to Bud and TJ. Before any of the rest could speak TJ said, "Well I better clean this place up and I'm getting kind of tired. Thanks for coming. Where's mom?"

"She's in her office on the phone. She saw it all though."

"Thanks for coming."

Without another word TJ walked away and went into his room. That night he couldn't sleep so after a few hours he got up and went back to the piano. First he grabbed a bottle of water then sat on the bench and stared at the wall. He took another sip, wishing she'd been there.

"Can't sleep?" Margaret said, walking into the room, "You did great tonight TJ"

"Thanks" he answered, giving a slight smile.

"Then why don't you look more excited?"

TJ sighed, "Because she wasn't here."

Margaret nodded then said, "I figured it was about Karli. It'll get resolved, don't worry honey."

"Will it?" he asked, eyes filled with anguish, "I can't stop thinking she never wants to see me again and I…it hurts. More than anything I've ever felt. I've gotten used to the whole country hating me and our family but if she does…I can't take it."

"She doesn't hate you sonny, she just doesn't know how to handle how she feels about you, smiling she put a hand on his as she sat down next to him, "Neither can you for that matter."

He sighed then said, "I'm so lost nana. I know I'm gay, I know it, but with her…it's different. It's like I love guys but if I saw one girl that way—it'd be her," he turned to face her, "Nana I think…I think I might love her."

"Of course you do honey. It's not rocket science for cryin' out loud. And for as much as you think this is a big surprise, it isn't. Hell, she wasn't good at keeping it a secret either."

"You knew?"

"Oh TJ, it was obvious. The way she looked at you, especially after your 'Prom', she gave it all away."

TJ chuckled, "I guess everyone was right. We were just the last to know."

"That's how it works, sonny" she responded.

"I just…I don't know. It feels wrong somehow."

"We can't decide who we fall in love with TJ," she said, giving him a little shake, "All we can do is love with all we have. You still love boys honey, that's not about to change. But maybe, just maybe, you've found a girl different than any that you've ever known. I've seen you two. You've got plenty in common and you both have shared more of yourselves with each other than anyone else. Some people go their entire lives never experiencing that kind of connection with someone. You know what I say? Screw what everyone else thinks. Think about you, how you feel. She's a good one TJ, don't let her get away."

"Thanks nana," he said with a smile then said, "I guess I'm more worried she won't talk to me still. I don't care if we're in a relationship or just friends or whatever. I just need her in my life."

"So what are you sitting here for? Go get her" she said with a smile.

"It's a little late tonight," TJ said, "But you're right. First thing tomorrow I'm going to get her back in my life, no matter what."

Margaret held up her glass and they clinked them together. Grinning she said, "Now that's something worth celebrating.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Face of the Past and an Uncertain Future

The next morning, TJ practically jumped out of bed. He'd barely slept as he tried to think of different ways to approach her and tell her everything that'd been on his mind since he last saw her. As they rode toward her house, he was looking out the window when he told Agent Clark to stop for a minute. On the corner sat a tiny flower shop with a blinking open sign. TJ went inside, searching through all the flowers and trying to think what she would like best. That's when he remembered the lily in her hair at 'Prom'. Picking up a bouquet, he gave the cashier some cash and headed out of the shop. As he walked out, he looked into the little store next to it with odds and ends and saw sidewalk chalk in the window. Grinning he went inside and grabbed some of that too. Headed back to the car, from behind he suddenly heard, "TJ?"

TJ turned, coming face to face with none other than the man who left him in such a wreck the prior December. Stepping closer he asked, "Sean? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walk in to the sop. I —uh I had to talk to you. I wanted to…apologize for that December."

"It's in the past Sean" he answered, turning away from him.

"But it's not," he said, grabbing his arm gently, "She left me TJ and I can't blame her. I've kept this huge secret from her but now I just don't care anymore. All this time I haven't stopped thinking about you. I'm still in love with you TJ. I know there's no reason you should feel the same but please, please give me another chance."

TJ gulped. All the words he wanted to hear then but now they came too late. "I'm sorry, Sean but I…I'm in love with someone else. Someone special and they're waiting on me."

Sean's face dropped, "Who? What guy?"

He didn't answer as he tried to get around him but Sean stood in front. "Please TJ, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything."

"Go home Sean."

"No. Not before I do this," Sean said before grabbing TJ's face in his hands and crushing his lips to his. TJ pulled back just as he heard the snap of the camera shutter from the paparazzi.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Glaring at Sean he said, "You planned this didn't you?"

"I didn't actually but c'mon TJ, you should be glad. I'm not ashamed to be out in the open anymore."

"But you aren't," he said, "I'm glad you're finally accepting that what we had is real but so is this. I don't want you back, I never do. When two people love each other, they take the highs and lows together. They stick by each other whether the other is at their best or at their worst. You only care about the best. I'm looking for someone who'll take me at both."

TJ shoved him out of the way and continued on. He hopped into the car just as Agent Clark pulled around, determined to make it to Karli's as soon as he could.

On the other side of town, Karli was sitting on her couch, knees pulled up to her chest. Each week came and went and she'd finally decided not to leave her apartment. Although he wasn't calling or coming over as often, she couldn't deal with it. She listened to all the messages but never erased them. The strain in his voice, the pleading just made her feel worse. It's better this way, right? The worst part was a few days prior she ran into Michelle. She knew all about how Karli felt for TJ and wasn't afraid to tell her exactly how she felt about it.

"You're disgusting Karli," she sneered at her, "You're insulting every gay person out there by trying to score him. You know he's been an inspiration for so many to come out even with his drug issues? You finally help him so he can help others and now you practically want and to throw it all way for what? Get over it. He'll never feel like that for you. He likes dick, not pussy. If you want a guy so bad, find a straight one. That is if you can 'cuz even Darren didn't really want you."

Karli had walked away but after a few days of moping she couldn't stop her mind from replaying it over and over until she realized she was right. I am disgusting. This is so wrong. It's not like I'm not trying to make it go away. Jesus I haven't seen him for weeks…well…not counting peeking in at his recital the other day. But that was different; I just had to see how he was doing, make sure he was clean…Was that really what it was? Or am I just making excuses? God I need to stop. She grabbed her laptop and stared at the screen as she surfed the web. Every once in awhile she would minimize the computer tab and look at the photo from their fake Prom that was her background picture. The way he smiled and laughed only made her hurt more. Why do I keep torturing myself? Nothing can come of this.

Karli checked her email first then started to surf the news. She saw a new article with breaking news buzz from around town. Her eyes scrolled over the name then went back. TJ Hammond. What am I doing? If just his name does this to me…We should talk. I'll tell him I'll make it stop. I mean, he wouldn't keep coming over if he didn't miss me right? I miss being his friend too. No harm in that.

Glancing at her phone for a second, Karli stopped, wondering what the article said. What kind of news can there be about him? He's been clean unless I missed something…Looking at the less than flattering cover photo, she clicked on it only to read: SENATOR LOSES WIFE, KISSES ANOTHER MAN. The Senator... Like dropping a plate, she heard her heart shatter in her chest and resonate. Closing the lid, she squeezed her eyes shut. Her head screamed at her for being an idiot, that there was no way could he ever think of her like she thought of him. He's still in love with him. Because he's gay. He loves guys. Period. End of story.

Looking around her apartment, she started to feel so trapped in life. She felt the space crushing her so she balanced herself on the back of her couch. She glanced at the photos of the people she helped which normally made her happy but this time they just didn't. God Michelle was right. I'm worthless. Sure I help some people but now, what am I doing? Who am I helping? I can't even keep it together. Why should I even stay here? Once everyone finds out about this it's all over. Everything I've built….everyone will be so disappointed. Walking slowly, she went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Grabbing one of the big bottles, she closed the mirror part then stared at herself. Why would he ever want me anyway? No one else does. Not Michelle. Not anyone. I'm nothing. No one cares about me anymore and they definitely won't if they knew how I feel about him and honestly I don't even care about myself. What's the point? Pouring a glass of water from the faucet, she looked one last time at her haggard reflection and then took them. All of them.

10 minutes later, TJ was knocking on the door. "Karli, c'mon, let's at least talk. I've given you some space."

No answer.

Shifting weight back and forth to each foot he said invitingly, "I brought you side walk chalk."

Nothing.

"Okay, if you don't open it I'm going to break the door down…," Agent Clark raised an eyebrow as he said, "Ok maybe Agent Clark will but still…"

"Maybe you should try the knob first…" he said.

TJ chuckled, "She always locks her doors so it's just pointless…" but when he tried the knob he was surprised to find it open, "That's strange. She never leaves it open."

Walking inside, TJ called for her but still no answer. He held the flowers in one hand and sidewalk chalk in the other. "I'll go check the bedroom," he told Agent Clark as he stepped forward. Inside he saw her lying on the bed, eyes closed. Great she decides to take a nap now?

Yet as he looked at her, TJ suddenly felt strange. Something was off. Unlocked doors. Karli lying on the bed motionless. He's seen how she slept enough to know that it wasn't quite the same. Her chest wasn't rising and falling. He pieced it together and tried to fight off the shock. Dropping the flowers and sidewalk chalk, he rushed over to her. As he tried shaking her, his eyes looked over to her nightstand and saw the empty pill bottle and note. Grabbing it he quickly read it:

_TJ,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving but I had to. I think Michelle put it best when I saw her the other day. I'm disgusting. I thought I was doing the right thing in helping you and I swear I didn't mean to fall for you. It's so wrong I mean, you've been such an inspiration to the whole gay community and then I go and cheapen it by feeling like this. It's the biggest insult for me to love you like that. You love guys and I'm an idiot. I guess I just realized maybe Michelle is right. I'm worthless. I'm a disappointment to my dad and mom and worst of all to you. Letting you see me relapse…oh God I just can't anymore. I think everyone will be better off without me. But I'll always love you and I cherish the time we had. I'm sorry._

_Karli_

Scrunching it in his hand, he tossed it to the ground and shook her, "Karli! Karli what did you do!"

Turning back to Agent Clark as he rushed into the room, TJ said, "Call 911!"

Agent Clark didn't hesitate. The ambulance arrived within minutes. TJ stayed inside, holding her hand the entire way. His thoughts raced. Why would she do this? How can she think anyone would be better off without her, especially me? Once they got into the hospital, he stood aside and let the nurses take her away. After they did, TJ sunk into the waiting room chair, burying his head in his hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hospital Room

TJ called his whole family. He didn't really expect too much since his mom and Dougie were campaigning but was completely overwhelmed when everyone came. His mom and dad followed by Dougie and Annie and then Margaret. Lastly were Gunner and the group, most of whom knew her in the days when she was with the group. He sat in the waiting room with his elbows on his shoulders and staring at the floor. Elaine saw him and said, "TJ."

He looked up and stood up. "Mom" he said as he hugged her.

"I'm here sweetie," she said, squeezing him tightly. They stood like that for a few moments before they sat back down. "What happened?" she asked.

"I found her in bed with an empty pill bottle on her nightstand and a note. Doctors are pumping her stomach now but I haven't heard anything else yet" swallowing he said, "Mom I'm scared. If anything happens to her I don't even know what I'll do. I…I love her."

"I know TJ," she said, smiling slightly and touching the side of his face, "I can see it on your face and hear it in your voice."

"I just…" he squeezed her hand, "I don't even know what to say. And I realize now what you went through, with me."

Elaine swallowed, glancing down a moment and trying to push back the memory.

"All I can say is… I'm so sorry Mom. I would never wish anyone to go through this. I was such an idiot I'm just so sorry. "

She was stunned for a moment then said, "It's okay TJ, it's all in the past now," she paused then added, "Once she's awake, I and I know it'll happen because she's a strong woman and I know she'll make it, why don't you let me talk to her?"

TJ nodded, "Sure."

After about 20 more minutes, the doctors came out and said Karli was stable and awake. Margaret went in first and then Elaine came a few minutes later. Margaret was just saying, "I'm the one who should be putting a foot in death's door, honey, not you."

"Mom, do you mind if we have a minute?" Elaine asked.

"Of course, just don't be too hard on her, I like this one still."

Elaine smiled and looked at Karli, who stared at her, eyes wide, "I never thought one of the Presidential candidates would be in my hospital room."

"Well this one is also a mother of the son you said you'd save."

Karli swallowed. After a pause the presidential candidate asked, "Why did you leave? I'd heard nothing but good things about TJ since you were with him."

Sighing she said, "He was practically cured then and now he definitely is. TJ doesn't need me anymore."

Elaine chuckled, "Don't try to bullshit me honey, I'm in politics. I know you're still friends with everyone you've helped. Why not with TJ?"

Karli's eyes were wide and her mouth was open, speechless. "Well um- I uh- "

Smiling she said, "You're in love with my son."

Laughing, Karli said, "That's ridiculous…I mean I kissed him while under the influence but I know he's gay it would be stupid to even…." Elaine raised her eyebrow and Karli's shoulders fell back, "How can you tell?"

"Because I see the same look in his eyes when it comes to you," she said, "Talk to him."

Shaking her head, she said, "But that's impossible he couldn't…"

"You'd be surprised how love doesn't care about what you think is right or wrong," she said, glancing out and seeing Bud peeking in, grinning at her. Standing and turning to leave, she stopped then said, "Oh and one more thing, thank you. I can see the change in TJ and it's more than I could've ever hoped. You were right, you saved him. It is a debt I will repay you for."

"He saved himself, I just helped him to see it," Karli said with a smile. As Elaine walked to door, she said, "Oh and by the way, you have my vote."

Elaine just grinned as she walked out. As his mom walked out, TJ slowly stepped inside. He swallowed as he looked at her saw her chest breathing quicken. Sitting in the chair next to her, he watched her bite her lip and glance away as she said, "Guess we finally get to talk…"

"Karli…"

"I'm sorry, really I am I just…I don't know when it comes to you I'm just so lost TJ I—"

TJ squeezed her hand and she raised her eyes to his. A small smile came across his face, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Grinning wider, he picked up a bucket with a handle off the floor. "I was on my way bringing this to you as a bribe. Well that and flowers but those are back at your place."

Her eyes looked at the bucket then her lips curled into a smile, "Sidewalk chalk?"

"Yeah."

"But you hate sidewalk chalk" she said.

He chuckled, "Not anymore."

TJ smiled, seeing her cheeks flush a little. "Friends still?" he asked.

"Yes" she smiled, holding onto it. Glancing back at him she said, "You know, the nurses said I can leave but only if someone watches over me…"

"I already told them I would and that you had no choice," TJ replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Laughing TJ stood and called for the nurses. It took a little bit but finally Karli was discharged and together they rode with Agent Clark back to the house. Once inside, he convinced her to watch a movie with him.

"I really haven't watched anything these last couple months. I bet I'm so behind."

"Well you're stuck with me," he said, "so I don't think it'll be that big of a deal."

After putting the disc in the player, TJ turned to see her biting her lip again and fidgeting. As he sat back down he asked, "It's not horror, what's with the restless fingers?"

Karli looked up at him then said, "Nothing. I mean—it's something but—"

"Just spit it out," he said.

"Well it's just your mom," she said, "She said something kinda crazy to me and I just kinda wondered…"

TJ raised his eyebrows as she said, "She said you look at me like how I look at you. I told her she was nuts, that there's no way but—"

"She's right," TJ interrupted.

"But—but you can't. You're gay."

He chuckled, "A wise woman told me lately that love doesn't care who you think is right for you, just that when you feel it, you give it everything you've got."

Sitting next to her and squeezing her hand, he pushed some of her hair covering her face back and said, "Right or wrong, I don't care. I love you Karli. I know it's crazy," chuckling he said, "Everyone else knew too. I just knew after you kissed me I couldn't stop thinking about it. I've been with girls before, kissed them and everything but it never meant anything. You're the first one that it actually did."

Karli smiled but then it faded. "TJ…I saw the picture. I know it was Sean, the one you love."

"The one I loved before," he said, gently turning her face back towards him, "Karli, he kissed me. He saw me outside the shop I stopped at for your sidewalk chalk. I told him I wouldn't get back with him and he tried to stop me. When I finally got away I came to your place and found you."

Her eyes flickered to the floor. "I'm sorry TJ. I just—I got low. I just felt like no one cared anymore. Even you stopped coming by as often. I don't even know what I was thinking. It's all a blur now."

TJ gently held her face in his hands, pressing his lips gently to hers. When he pulled away he said, "Everyone cares about you, especially me and I always will. Never forget that."

"You forgive me then?"

He smiled, "There's nothing to forgive. Now c'mon, we're going to catch you up on all the movies you missed."

Smiling their eyes met once more before they turned back towards the TV.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Back to Normal

TJ and Karli didn't spend much time apart after that night. Even though they admitted their feelings for one another, they went on much as they did before as friends. Sure they'd kiss here and there but they never acted too couple-y. Some of it was TJ but most of it came from Karli's end. While he didn't mind taking things slow, he began to wonder if she was having second thoughts.

"We don't have to label what we have if you don't want to," TJ said one day as they drew on the driveway with sidewalk chalk with the newfound spring of Mid-April. "Why are you so…like this?" he made a gesture with his hand, turning blue from the chalk.

"I don't know I guess I just can't shake what Michelle said. I feel like this is just so…wrong."

"I think I remember saying the same thing about sidewalk chalk" he smirked.

Smiling and giving a playful punch she replied, "You know what I mean. See with me it makes sense, I'm openly bisexual but with you it's pretty black and white. You love guys not girls, no in between. I'm just scared the paparazzi are going to snap a photo like they did of you and Sean and plaster it all over. Then everyone's going to think you're not who you are and—"

"Karli," he interrupted, "People are gonna judge no matter what. I've been in the public's eyes long enough to know that. But as of right now, I'm not even the same guy they've been putting in the news."

"I know that," she said, "Because honestly since we've been together again I've never seen you so—"

"Happy?" he finished, "That's because I haven't been. It just took me a long time to figure it out. I'm a changed man with you."

Karli smiled again then gave him a light nudge, "So…am I going to be able to finish my own sentence anytime soon?"

"Nope," he grinned and smeared some yellow chalk dust on her face.

Feigning shock she wiped her hand across his forehead, leaving a streak of pink.

"Oh yeah?" he said grabbing another piece. Karli stood and ran but TJ caught up to her fast. Streaking a line of green in her hair she retaliated by wiping both hands down his shirt. He pulled her down into the grass, them both laughing and falling together. They lay side by side and when she finally stopped giggling she said, "Never thought I'd see you doing stuff you 'haven't done since you were 8'."

He laughed again then said, "Maybe you made me rethink why I stopped."

Pushing herself up, Karli tried to sit up but her hand slipped and caused her to land right on top of TJ. They both chuckled then she gazed at him. Slowly and gently, Karli gave him a soft kiss which he returned in kind. As she pulled away, her cheeks reddened a little as she said, "We should probably go clean up. Aren't we meeting up with Gunner and the group tonight?"

"Yeah but first," he sat up and put his hand on her face before giving her a kiss. As he pulled his face away he smeared some chalk by her lips, making her look like the Joker, "Why so serious?"

Gently punching him they both laughed, getting up and going inside. A few hours later and cleaner, they stood outside of the piano bar TJ frequented. They only had to wait a little bit before the rest of the group arrived. Karli knew each one of them and all of them were happy to see her sober and happier. Inside, they all found themselves a table in the center but still pretty far back from the stage.

"So what are you going to play tonight?" Gunner asked as they sat with their drinks.

"You know, I think I have a good idea," he turned to Karli, "You don't mind right?"

"Not at all. I love seeing you play."

"Too bad you weren't at my recital."

She chuckled, "I actually was."

TJ sat back, shocked, "But I never saw you, I mean I thought I did but—" turning to the group, he saw them all avoiding his stare, "You all knew?"

"She made us swear to be silent," Gunner sighed, "And you don't just ignore her wishes."

She smiled then looked back at TJ, "I knew they wouldn't tell but skirting away from your family was a little bit harder. But you did great that night. I was so proud and I still am."

Well," he smiled before glancing at all of them, "Let's see if I can keep making her proud."

Standing, TJ went up to the stage as all of his friends looked on. Talking into the microphone, he said, "This one is for Karli. I hope she likes it."

He watched her smile light up her face as he played the opening chords to 'Don't Stop Believin''. Karli raised her eyebrows as he said, "C'mon up here Karli, we do this one together."

She shook her head, gripping her chair tight and laughing but finally stood and went to the stage. Whispering in his ear, "You just want me to get my voice heard more."

He smiled as she took another microphone from a guy to the side of the stage and opened with the lyrics, "Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."

"Just a city boy," TJ sang in to the microphone as he looked at her, "born and raised in south Detroit. Took the midnight train goin' anywhere," he continued to play and sand the next bit, "A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on…"

Karli joined in before they sang together with huge smiles, "Strangers waitin' up and down the boulevard their shadows searchin' in the night. Streetlight people livin' just to find emotion hidin' somewhere in the night."

On that last note, she killed it. TJ kept playing but as he went, his eyes drifted back to their friends. They all were smiling and cheering them on but one of them looked a little different. As he looked at Gunner, he noticed his eyes never left Karli. It reminded him of something he'd told him a long time ago. He said that everyone tended to fall for her and that she probably didn't know half of them had. No wonder he told me that. He was talking from experience.

After an amazing finish to a grand round of applause, they came down and Karli whispered, "I gotta go to the little girl's room. I'll be back."

TJ smiled and saw Gunner over at the bar. Walking over he said, "How'd we do?"

He smiled as he sipped his drink, "Brought the house down."

"It's mostly her; she's got an amazing voice but doesn't believe me when I tell her that."

"That's Karli for you, being modest is pretty much her middle name."

TJ paused a second then said, "So how long you been in love with her?"

Gunner sucked in his drink a little too fast then turned to TJ, "How...how did you know?"

"I saw the way you watched her on stage. How long?"

He gulped then said, "Since I moment I met her."

TJ nodded in understanding then asked,"Does she know?"

Gunner shook his head, "No. I never really got a chance to tell her. She was with Michelle and happy."

"What about after that?"

Gunner glanced up at him then smiled, "By then it was kinda obvious she was already in deep for someone else."

"Oh," TJ said, slumping his shoulders as he added, "Wow I mean I didn't even know then...Sorry man."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it TJ. I pretty much knew it was never goin' to happen but ot me, as long as she's happy that's all that matters. Even if that means it's never with me."

Before TJ could say anything else she reappeared, "I hope you got me another drink."

Gunner handed her his, "Here, take this, I'll get another one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" he answered.

Karli smiled and took it then turned to TJ, "Hurry back to the table. Both of you."

They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking. A couple more songs were played but by the end of the night, TJ and Karli ended up back at her apartment. Before they left, Karli hugged everyone. When she got to Gunner, TJ saw the smile that came to his face with the short embrace. Once they both were back to her place, they collapsed on the bed. Turning to her side she said, "Thanks for tonight. Even though I was surprised to perform it felt good."

"I'm glad," he said, pausing for a second then asked, "Kinda comin' out of nowhere but how long have you known Gunner again?"

Karli bit her lip and thought a sec, "Wow yeah uh…God I can't even think right now. That's due to the endless piña coladas though. I wanna say 2-3 years. How come?"

"You never thought of him as more than a friend?"

She chuckled, "Not really no. He's too much of a brother to me. Besides, he'd never see me like that. I'm like a sister to him." Suddenly yawning she said, "Ok inquisitor, how about some sleep?"

TJ smiled as she curled up next to him. If only you knew Karli, if only you knew.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Big Steps and Decisions

A few more weeks went by and TJ had another recital in the middle of May. This time it was for a much larger crowd than could fit in his mom's house. A couple of the sponsors who were at the last one booked him in at Warner Theater for the following Friday. They paid not only for the venue but offered TJ some compensation as well. The evening flew by even faster than the last. He felt much better this time around not only knowing for sure that Karli was there but also being able to see her. She let him mingle, smiling every time their eyes met.

That night as they lay next to each other on her bed, TJ looked over to her and said, "I hope you weren't totally bored tonight."

Propping up on an elbow, Karli shook her head and answered, "Nope. It was actually kinda cool to meet so many musically inclined people. Though I will say I'm really curious to what the one guy said to you. You two looked pretty deep in conversation for almost an hour."

"You caught that huh?" she nodded as he said, "Well that's what'd been on my mind since. At my last performance, I was offered a job as a professor. This time, they really think I could be a successful concert pianist even though I'm older than most."

"TJ that's great!" she exclaimed, "What'd you say?"

Sighing he said, "Well I really told him I had no idea at this point and that'd I'd have to think about it. I mean a music career? I've dreamed of that but at the same time I don't want to be on the road all the time. I wanna be right here."

"But this is your dream, TJ. You should do it."

Shaking his head he said, "It was my dream. Now I just want to stay happy and I know I wouldn't be if I travelled. I mean, look at how the relationship with your dad turned out."

"Thought you told them you didn't know? Sounds like you've pretty much made up your mind."

"I still wanted to think about it," TJ said, "But then I look at you and this. This is as happy as I've been in a long time and as sober too. I don't want to risk it. I've risked everything else and had it blow up in my face."

"Blow up in your face?" Karli asked, "How? 'The Dome' is a huge success! Or is this just about drug use?" She paused for a second then said, "TJ, you've been clean for months even with temptation thrown at you. Sure there's always the risk of relapse but you're so strong. Hell I offered you some and you got rid of it. Remember?"

"It's more than that though," he said, "If you could travel with me it'd be one thing but you've got the foundation. Besides, the rock star life isn't for me. I could barely handle being the President's kid in the fishbowl. And I've watched you, how you help people. Not even just me but everyone else. I want to do that with music."

"So when are you going to tell them?"

"Tomorrow" he answered, "Which reminds me, I have to run a little errand too. Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

The next day, TJ did tell the others he would be a professor instead, much to their disappointment. They respected his decision and wished him well, ensuring him if he ever changed his mind to give them a call. He let the school know and they were ecstatic with the news. As for the errands, he took her with to see some apartments since he finally thought he could handle being on his own again.

Inside one of the last on the list, Karli marveled at the size. "Are you sure you need a two bedroom with a loft? Seems a little excessive for you, I mean I know you lived in the White House so you probably like all the space…"

Chuckling TJ said, "I just don't want to be cramped."

"Like my apartment?"

"Exactly."

"Do you like it?" he said, standing beside her.

"I do," she said, turning to face him. "Even if it's a little big I think it suits you. You should take this one."

"Well, that depends."

Raising an eyebrow she smiled, "On what?"

"If you'll live here with me."

Karli swallowed then said, "W-what?"

"Move in with me."

She bit her lip, "TJ…I…I don't know…I mean…"

"I'm not asking you to marry me," he chuckled then said, "Look we're either at my mom's or your place all the time. You hate your place and complain about it all the time. I don't really want to live with my mom for the rest of my life. I'm just tryin' to give us less traveling distance. We can even just be like roommates if it makes you feel better."

"You mean you don't want to be chauffeured around to my apartment? I'm hurt" she grinned.

He chuckled then asked, "What do you say?"

Sighing, Karli looked around one last time. Turning back to face him she said, "Okay. But if you have any disgusting habits I'm out…"

He laughed, "Like you wouldn't have seen it already?"

"Fair enough" she grinned.

They moved in two weeks later at the start of June. Honestly TJ was right when it came to his habits and hers—they'd seen them all already. They fell into a steady pattern but slowly as they spent more time in the same living space they began to act more couple-y. They'd hold hands more, share in a few more kisses and feel more, well together.

By the end of June, they only had one thing they didn't do yet that most couples had. One night after coming back from hanging out with the group, they came inside and both collapsed on the guest bed downstairs because they had no will to climb the stairs. Looking at each other they laughed and then Karli went in for a kiss. This time, she lingered a little longer than normal. TJ grinned, deepening the kiss and probing his tongue into her mouth. After a second she slowly pushed him back. "I'm starting to think you don't like me as much" he said.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? I know you want me. We've come pretty close these last few days. What's wrong?"

"I um...well it's just nobody else has really seen me naked in a long time. Maybe I'm a little self- conscious."

Grinning TJ said, "You haven't got anything I haven't seen before."

"I know it's just…," she sighed, "I haven't been with a guy in a long time. What if I do it wrong?"

Shaking his head, TJ moved closer and said, "I haven't be with a girl in a long time. A really long time. We'll adjust" he paused as he gently ran a hand through her hair before giving her a gentle kiss, "You can't do anything wrong. We both want this and we'll both make it as great as we can."

"I'm just scared. This is it. This is the moment the one I've been waiting for since I kissed you that first time."

"I remember," he said with a smile, "And I also remember you telling me I couldn't get excited over you" putting his hand on hers, he slowly pushed it down to the bulge in his jeans, "You still think that?"

Karli looked at him, biting her lip then answered him with a kiss, this time probing his mouth with her tongue. She caressed the bulge, eliciting a groan of satisfaction from TJ. She pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment. He dove back in, taking her shirt off too. Their hands roamed across each others, using touch to know each other better. Karli stood for a moment and slid off her skirt, followed by her bra and panties. Once they were gone, she looked at him, biting her lip nervously.

Smiling he pulled her forward, "You look beautiful."

Again their lips met as she tried unfastening his jeans when she crawled back on the bed. He lifted himself off the bed slightly as she slid them down his legs, his boxers following. As they both lay there, they ran their hands up and down each other's bodies. A couple times Karli giggled when he hit a ticklish spot but bit her lips in pleasure from others. TJ took note of how she felt, feeling her chest and grinning, "Breasts are awesome."

They laughed and kissed again. She slowly pushed him backward and straddled his waist, running her hands along his chest. Their eyes met again just before she sank down on him. TJ's head fell back and his eyes squeezed shut, taking in the feeling. Her pace began slow but gradually increased. He felt her hands roam his stomach as short gasps came from her lips. He reopened his eyes to watch her, smiling and ever so slighting raising his hips to meet her thrusts. She slowly came down further, both pressing their lips together again. They went on like that until he felt her hands clench his biceps. Her breathing came in short gasps and he felt a tightness clench around him. It drove him over the edge and he followed her into ecstasy with a grunt.

As their breathing slowed, she slid to the side of him and glanced at him.

He grinned, "And you thought it'd be bad."

"That I would be," she corrected, "Not you."

"And?"

"You were right."

"Don't forget it."

They laughed together as Karli snuggled up close to him.

"I guess we really haven't been with the opposite sex in a long time. I just thought that um, we didn't use protection."

"Shit, you're right."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'd have my back if I get pregnant."

"I don't know, me and kids…" he grinned as she pinched him, "You know I do."

"Good."

They were both quiet then. After a short bit of time, he heard her breathing deepen as she drifted off to sleep. But for TJ, it all suddenly came clear how Karli was different than anything or anyone he'd known. He was used to sex and all that came with it but that wasn't what just happened. Not like he hasn't 'made love' before because he loved Sean and part of Sean did love him back. With Karli though, it was all different. Although he still loved sex with guys just a little more and felt a tad guilty about that, he still realized that being with her like that, intimately, was probably the most vulnerable he'd been since Sean. Wow. I guess everything really can change with just one person.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Fourth of July

"You ready yet?" TJ called up the stairs.

"Almost" Karli called back as she appeared at the top, "Well, what do you think? Am I patriotic enough?"

He laughed out loud when he saw her getup. She was dressed head to toe in the stars and stripes with the blue helmet with an 'A' to boot. "You want to go as Captain America? Really?" he asked.

She giggled, "Too much?"

"A little bit."

"Fine," she said and in a couple minutes reappeared in a beautiful red, white and blue flowery top and jeans, "Better?"

"Much" he answered as Karli made her way down the stairs. Her hands were a little shaky and she kept biting her lip. Smiling he said, "Don't worry. Everyone's going to love you."

"I don't know," she answered, running a hand through her hair, "I haven't been invited to sing at a big name event like, ever, and especially not for the President! Why did your mom have to pick me to sing the National Anthem? Don't famous singers usually do this?"

"I might have had _some_ input…" TJ said.

"Well at least then I know who to blame."

"Guilty."

"Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you," she chuckled, shaking her head slightly, "Oh, remind me to tell your mom thank you though. Thanks to her, the foundation just got word we're going to be receiving government support. I'll actually be able to hire more people and we'll be able to help so many more. I'm seriously in her debt."

"She's just repaying you the best way she knows how."

"She doesn't need to. You helped yourself more than I did."

"She's never going to believe that. You helped me and so many others and will keep doing it," TJ smiled, "But before you do that, we have somewhere to be."

They headed out the door and Agent Clark was already waiting for them in the car. As they left, there was some traffic down the main strip. As they waited, Karli turned to him and said, "You want to know what I just realized?"

"What?" TJ replied.

"We've known each other for pretty much a year. It feels like so much longer though."

"It's been some year," he said.

"You got that right. My now ex girlfriend cheated on me, I relapsed and fell for a guy who is in love with guys."

He chuckled, "And I went from being an addict to sober and still it feels it's been way longer than that."

Picking up her bottled water, she nudged it with his, "To many more sober years."

They both smiled and took a drink. Finally they made it to the parade, which ran for quite a bit and led up to a large platform. The two of them watched as it began, taking their place by the rest of the Hammond family and surrounded by Agent Clark and the rest of their bodyguards. As each float passed by, TJ watched her face light up and every so often she would glance back at him. Karli would even grab his hand and point whenever she got excited. He only smiled feeling content and nothing but.

Karli's hands began to shake the moment she walked up the steps of the platform. Taking her place off to the side, she bit her lips nervously. TJ squeezed her hand before he and the rest of the Hammond clan took their seats in the folding chairs set up on the right side of the stage. The President and the rest of the Cabinet sat to the left. Elaine stood up first as the crowd was silenced after a few moments. Smiling she said to the crowd, "Every year we all come together to celebrate this, the birth of our nation, with parades, cook-outs and fireworks. After the last year we've had, I am pleased to see how united we are and there is no better time to see it than the fourth of July. We lost a great man in President Garcetti and our nation still grieves his loss. For today, however, I encourage us all to stand together still and show the world the power and strength that lies in all Americans. Before I let the President address all of you, I hope you will all join me in standing for the singing of the National Anthem by an undiscovered gem of a woman, Karli Canton."

Applause echoed all around as Karli stood up to the microphone. TJ watched as she gave him a quick smile before taking a breath and opening her mouth to sing. Her voice shook a little as she sang the first phrase but flowed easier as she went on. He watched as her confidence grew, seeing everyone smiling back at her. "For the land of the free and the home of the…" she took one last breath and sang, "brave!"

Suddenly the whole platform shook as blasts came from underneath and to the sides. Shrieks came from the crowd and people ran, panicking. Everyone on the platform fell and gripped onto the stage. Karli was down on the ground as she saw the Secret Service whisk the President away off the ground and she swore she saw burns on his hands. Chairs lay everywhere and those left on the platform scurried off, getting away as fast as possible. After a moment, Karli looked up and saw Anne to the side, rubbing her ankle. Doug was running to her side. Slowly standing, she made her way over but then saw the bag set close to the chairs next to them. Instinct told her the blasts weren't over. "No!" Karli shouted as she tackled Doug out of the way, pushing him and Anne back further. As she stood, the bag exploded, pushing her forward and down as the ground disappeared beneath her.

TJ shook off the fall, grasping for anything to help him get up. His father was already helping his mom. "You two okay?" he asked.

"We're fine, how about you?"

"Just a couple bruises."

"Where are Dougie and Anne?" Bud asked.

"I don't know" TJ said, turning. He saw them further back and said, "There they are."

"Check on them. I'm going to get your mother out of here."

He turned and disappeared with Elaine in tow with guards surrounding them. TJ approached Doug and Anne, avoiding the large gap and seeing her on the ground, rubbing an ankle. "Are you two okay?"

"Fine" Dougie said, running a hand through his hair and looking solely at his wife, "Anne just twisted her ankle."

TJ glanced around and noticed one very important person missing. "Dougie," he said and swallowed, "Have you see Karli?"

Anne looked up at Doug, who still didn't turn to look at his brother. TJ grabbed a shoulder and turned him, glancing back and forth from Doug to Anne, "Did either of you see her?"

Doug slowly looked at his brother, eyes full of anguish, "She uh- she pushed me-us out the way right before that last blast…"

TJ felt like a knife went to his chest. Doug grabbed him, steadying him and said, "She fell through that hole there, I haven't looked to see if she's okay…"

TJ rushed over to the spot she fell. Waving away some of the smoke still leftover from the blast, he felt a lump form in his throat as his eyes took in the sight below. The blast broke a few of the metal rods holding up the platform but not enough to tip it. There she lay, impaled with a metal rod on the left side of her abdomen. Her eyes were shut and blood pooled around the rod and burns from the blast covered half of her body. "Karli!" he cried, "Help! Please! Someone help her!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Critical Condition

EMT's flooded the grounds like ants to a picnic. Karli was rushed into the ambulance as the others were quickly looked at. TJ batted away the ones checking him out, assuring them he was fine. As soon as he found Agent Clark, who wasn't badly hurt either, they made their way through the chaos and headed to the hospital. When he finally made it inside the sliding doors, he scrambled to the ER but she wasn't in there. Making his way to the ICU, he approached the nurses' station. "I'm looking for a new patient, Karli Canton?"

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"No I'm her..." He paused a moment before sighing. Guess it's easiest put one way, "boyfriend."

"I'm sorry sir but only family is allowed to know any information regarding her well-being at this time. Once we contact next of kin and if they allow you, then you may know."

"What's going on? Is she dying or is she gonna be okay?"

"I can't give out that information unless you're family."

"This is ridiculous," TJ scoffed, "You people are willing to give any information about me being in the hospital even with an alias but won't give me anything about how she's doing? This is bullshit!"

"It's okay TJ, they're just doing their job" Bud said as he came from behind and led him away "Does she have any family who they can contact?"

"Just her dad," TJ sighed, "But she hasn't talked to him in years. I could try calling around but I don't want to be too late."

"Let me call in a favor. We can find him. For now TJ, just sit down. Everything's gonna be alright."

"How can you tell me to calm down?" he stared at him incredulously, "What if it was mom?"

Bud swallowed then said, "If it was your mother I'd probably be doing the same thing you are." Putting a hand on his shoulder he said, "She saved Dougie though, TJ, and he feels mighty guilty. He's probably torturin' himself thinkin' you hate him now."

TJ pursed his lips together then sighed and nodded, "I'll go talk to him."

Bud smiled but before he turned he said, "TJ, I just want to tell ya your mom and I are both so proud of the man you've become."

"Thanks Dad", TJ answered then swallowed before walking over to Dougie. He was sitting in a chair, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. "Hey" he said.

"Hey, they tell you anything?" Doug asked, looking up.

TJ shook his head and sat down next to him, "No the bastards. Dad's going to find her dad though."

Doug glanced at him before staring straight ahead, "You know I keep replayin' it in my head. All I could see was Anne and I just had to get to her. I maybe glanced at the bag that was the one with the bomb. I keep thinkin' I should've just picked Annie up and got out of there but I didn't," he paused and second and looked at his brother, his lower jaw trembling, "If she didn't try to save me and Annie, she wouldn't be here and that's my fault. I'm so sorry TJ."

TJ pulled Doug into a hug and said, "It's not your fault lil' bro. She always puts everyone else in front of herself." He chuckled slightly as he pulled away, "I'm not mad at you…or her for that matter. I just wish I didn't feel so helpless like I do right now."

Suddenly an older man in a rumpled shirt and tie walked in with eyes wide are lips wavering, putting both hands on the desk as he blurted, "Where is Karli Canton?"

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

TJ stood and said, "I'm gonna take a stab and say it's her father, Hunter Canton."

"You must be TJ," he said, turning to face him then added, "Karli and I haven't been close but I do keep up on her life if I can and you two have made the tabloids. I always see them when I get the newspaper."

"Yeah they uh, well the paparazzi are always on my tail so we did what we could—"

He chuckled before pursing his lips in a straight line, "I don't care about any of that. I just need to see her."

"They won't tell me anything because we're not related so I don't know anything either."

"I'll find out," he said as TJ went to sit back down he asked, "You two are close aren't you?"

He nodded, "Very."

"You love her?"

TJ paused briefly, taken off-guard by the question, and then nodded.

"Then what are you waitin' for?" he asked, "Come with me."

When the two of them finally were able to find a doctor, they received her prognosis. "She's under anesthesia right now," the doctor began, "As we've had to do a couple different operations. We successfully removed the rod but unfortunately it ruptured a kidney and nicked part of the liver. We were able to sew it up but she is still bleeding internally and we're unsure if it will heal. We are still checking to see if there are any more bleeds. At this point, she will likely need a new kidney."

"That's doable right?" TJ asked, "I'll give her one of mine."

"Unfortunately it's not that easy," the doctor continued, "Test have to be done and time is of the essence. Internal bleeding can lead to many things if not treated."

"Are you telling us she could die?" he asked. Hunter put a hand on his shoulder as the doctor responded, "It is a possibility but we're doing our best to avoid it at all costs. WE will update you more once we learn if she has any more bleeds."

Without another word, he turned and left. Afterward, TJ sank into a chair. "This can't be happening," he said, "I saved her from committing suicide only to have this happen? What the hell is going on?"

"Suicide?" Hunter asked.

TJ shook his head, "Yeah but she's fine now. That was a while back. Now we've been living together. We were happy…finally," sighing, he turned to look at him and added, "I know you don't know me and even though you kept up on her you still haven't seen her in a long time. She's done some amazing things. She's helped so many people, including me. She's one of the best people I've ever known and this—this isn't fair."

"You're right, on both accounts," Hunter said as he sat next to him, "I may not know you personally Mr. Hammond but I do know of you. And even though Karli and I haven't talked in years I've kept up on her life more than just the tabloids. And I may have picked up a tabloid or two just to see a picture of her and she was always with you. I haven't seen her smile like she did in those photos with you since when she was a kid. Anyone can see you make her happy and that's all I want for her. And all the great things she'd done with the foundation, well, it is as amazing as you say."

"I just hate this, sitting here. I need to do something. Anything. I should just get tested anyway. They can rush the tests and see if I'm a match."

Hunter smiled, "No wonder she likes you. You don't give up."

"Not on her," TJ said, "not when she never has on me."

Both of them got tested but after about an hour the doctor was back, telling them she was awake for now and that he'd address all of them with the news at once. As they walked inside, TJ saw Karli lying there on her back in the hospital bed. She donned the normal blue gown but he still saw some cuts and bruises all over. Her eyes widened and brightened upon seeing him. Then they moved over to the other guest as she uttered, "Daddy?"

Hunter smiled and took her hand as he stood next to her, "It's me princess."

"I—I thought you were on tour in like Europe or something?" she asked, staring up at him in disbelief.

Putting his other hand atop hers, Hunter looked down fondly and answered, "Nothing is more important than you Karli."

The doctor waited a couple moments as all eyes moved from each other to him. As he looked to each of them he said, "The news I bring isn't good. We've stopped several bleeds but unfortunately the rod you fell on tore more than we thought. Your liver has started to fail and the rest of your organs will follow shortly."

"There's nothing else you can do?" Hunter asked.

"Why not transplant now? Take mine or his," TJ said.

"Evaluations take a couple weeks and unfortunately her health is deteriorating much too quickly, I'm sorry."

"You won't even try getting her on a list or anything?" he gritted out.

"I'm sorry but there truly is no time."

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Karli asked, swallowing and squeezing her father's hand.

"We'll do everything to make you as comfortable as possible," the doctor said before offering a glance of comfort and stepping out.

"That can't be it," TJ said, "There's gotta be another way. We'll get a second opinion."

"TJ," Karli said as he turned to glance at her, "Will you give me a minute with my Dad?"

Looking to Hunter then back at her he nodded, disappearing from the room. Karli looked over to him as he sat in a chair and scooted closer. He ran a hand through her hair and caressed the side of her face. "I'm sorry Daddy," she said, starting to tear up, "I never wanted you to be so disappointed with me."

"Oh princess you never disappointed me," he said, kissing her forehead and holding her there. She closed her eyes and cried into his shoulder as he said, "I've seen all the things you've done and I couldn't be more proud."

Pulling away after a moment or two and wiping her eyes she said, "I didn't want to cry. I definitely can't in front of him," she sighed and looked back at her dad, "I'm scared Daddy. I don't want to die."

Squeezing her hand he said, "Me either princess. "

"I'm gonna miss you Daddy," Karli said, eyes watering again.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," he said, pullingher into a gentle embrace. Whispering into her ear he said, "Not one day has passed that I didn't think of you. I'm sorry I didn't try to come back sooner."

"It's not your fault, you have a career Dad. I wouldn't ask you to choose."

"There shouldn't be a choice princess," he said, "It should've always been you."

They sat there hugging each other without saying anything. After a minute or so she said, "Will you send him in. I need to say goodbye to him."

"Of course," Hunter said, standing.

When TJ saw her father walking toward him he swallowed. "She wants you," he said as TJ stood. Grabbing his shoulder he said, "She doesn't want you to know how scared she is but you need to be strong for her. Can you to that?"

He nodded before walking inside, clenching his fists and trying to hold it together. "Hey" she said.

"Hey," he said back before sitting next to her. He looked at her face and saw the slight sparkle of fresh tears still drying. They sat in deafening silence for a second or two. "I don't want you to die Karli," he said, swallowing hard and staring at her, "Last time I barely made it and you came back to me. How am I supposed to go on when you're not going to this time?"

Entwining her fingers with his, she said, "You will be fine TJ. You're stronger than you think."

"You say that but I don't feel it right now."

Pulling his hand to her lips she kissed it before saying, "You'll make it through. You don't need me to be with you or even to be sober TJ. You just need you and the will to be. You have it and always have. Promise me you will always remember that and keep it."

He nodded and squeezed her hand, eyes to the floor and clenching his other fist tight. "I know I can," he said, looking back up at her, "But I don't want to. You've always believed in me, even when I didn't and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to go," she said before taking a breath and gritting her teeth, "But I guess it's how things are supposed to go. I never expected to be endgame with you TJ, but I had hoped the ride would be a little longer. I suppose it's my fault. I wasted a lot of time ignoring you. If there's one thing I regret, it's that."

"I love you Karli," he said, running his other hand through her wavy hair. Chuckling slightly he added, "You're the only woman other than my nana and mom who've ever heard that from me."

"And I'm honored," Karli answered smiling, "And you're the only guy I've ever fallen in love with that loved me too."

TJ slowly leaned towards her, pressing his lips gently to hers at first before gripping her a little harder and pulling her into the embrace. She kissed back fiercely and he felt the wetness from her face on his. They sat with their foreheads together a minute before she grimaced and said, "I think you better go get my dad now…"

He nodded and grabbed him quickly, gritting his teeth as he saw her face contort from the pain she experienced. They both held her hands as she whimpered, "It hurts. It hurts so much now." Her eyes squeezed shut as some tears rolled down her cheeks. TJ kept his other fist clenched, trying his best not to let go but in the end it was futile. He felt the moisture in his eyes and let it all go. He put her hand to his forehead, giving it gentle kisses as the wetness touched her skin. She writhed a bit and cried out, biting her lip to keep from being too loud. After about ten more minutes of anguish, the monitor let the resounding beep sound. The nurses rushed in but it was too late. Karli Canton was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Hard Goodbye

_Two domestic terrorists have been captured for the bombings that occurred this week. Jason Christianson and William Jacobson have been arrested and are set to be charged with attempted murder on the life of President Collier as well as several others. The bombings injured several at the annual Fourth of July celebration but only claimed 2 lives. One Gabe Stein who was a member of the President's secret service and Karli Canton, daughter of Hunter Canton, the famous pianist. Canton was finishing the national anthem when the bombs went off. Sources tell us she saved the life of Presidential nominee Elaine Barrish's son, Douglas Hammond. Douglas Hammond is currently—_

"Will you turn that off?" TJ said as he came out of the bathroom, finishing up with his cufflinks.

Doug grabbed the remote off the bed and turned off the T.V. before turning and looking at his brother. Glancing up at him as he slid on his suit jacket, he said, "You don't have to worry about me Dougie. I'll be fine," sighing he added, "You really didn't need to come here and babysit me these last couple days either."

"It's not babysitting," he said, "Just being supportive brother which you do need. You just lost someone close to you. Besides, I never really got the chance to see your new place. It's nice."

"Thanks" TJ answered before pausing a moment, "And by the way, I haven't started using again. You've probably searched the place up and down but I don't have anything," swallowing he looked down to the floor for a brief moment as he said, "I made a promise."

"TJ…"

"Just don't," he replied as he looked up and walked towards the door. He turned back and looked at him, standing in the doorframe, "Let's just go."

His brother nodded, getting up and heading out. They sat in silence in the car for awhile before Doug broke the silence, "TJ, I can't imagine what you're going through. If I ever lost Annie I'd be a wreck. Inconsolable. But I'm here for you, hell we all are. We're your family. You can let us in."

"You're right," he said, still staring out the window, "You don't. None of you do and you should be grateful because what I'm feelin' right now…" he gently shook his head and continued, "I wish I didn't."

In a few more minutes they were at the church where Hunter Canton had requested the service be held. It felt more like a cathedral with its large stained glass windows and rows upon rows of pews. TJ looked around, amazed by how many people filled up each row. Elaine and Bud came up to both of them, giving TJ a short embrace. Hunter Canton stood not far off, staring into the distance and clearly doing his best to hold it together. Finally the Pastor came out and as he stood at the podium he said, "Hello to all of you. Please take your seats."

Everyone sat down and quieted themselves as the Pastor began, "I welcome you all into the church to celebrate the life of Karli Canton. Her father has told me much about her and I confess I already knew about the Canton Foundation which she herself founded. As for the rest of her life, I personally did not have the honor but all of you had. And so, according to her father's wishes, we will open the floor to all those who wish to say some final thoughts about her."

A girl with short brown hair stood up and made her way to where the Pastor stood. She stood tall and approached the top, finally resting her hands on the podium. "Hi my name is Sydney Heller. Just like you, I knew this wonderful girl that's in the slideshow behind me. Two years ago, Karli took me into the foundation since then I was pretty much a lost cause. I couldn't do anything without drugs in my system but she changed all that. She made me laugh so much with her silly quirks and her smile was pretty infectious since she always wore it. We'd talk about TV shows and the ones we'd geek out over. I honestly can't tell you who the bigger geek of the two of us was," everyone chuckled a little, including her as she went on, "Whenever I called, she always came without fail, even if it was I just didn't want to be alone. Even when my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and I relapsed to take the edge off, she still stuck with me, never giving up. I owe my life to her because honestly without her I probably wouldn't be here today," Glancing upwards she wiped a stray tear and said, "Thank you Karli."

A couple more people she helped stood and spoke after Sydney, but TJ felt his chest constrict as he watched Gunner stand up and reach the podium. His eyes were red and lips in a straight line with a slight quiver. Yet he gave a little have smile to the crowd as he said, "Karli and I met a few years ago in group. She was a member then fighting to get over her many drug addictions. But even though she was still working through her own stuff, she always reached out a hand to others and put them first. I remember I was always so amazed that even when she had doubt she could convince anyone that the fight was worth it. When I relapsed, she stood next to me without question and never judged," he swallowed and took a breath before he said, "She used to tell me, 'Gunner you can beat this. I know you can. You know why? Because I believe in you. Now you just need to believe in yourself'. She had more faith in people and me then anyone I've ever known. I may have had a few missteps since but I always remembered that. To have one person believe in you so fully is enough to help anyone weather the toughest of storms. Thanks Karli, I won't ever forget."

Dougie stood next, gently squeezing Annie's shoulder before standing up front. "You know I didn't really know Karli all that well," he began, "but I saw all the great things she did for my brother. He really is a changed man and a lot of it had to do with her. I remember thinking she was probably the only girl who could take all of his bullshit," he chuckled for a moment then went on, "but in all seriousness, I'd never met someone so giving as all the rest have said," pausing a second, the smile left his face as he gripped the podium and said, "But nothing compares to the ultimate sacrifice she made for me and my wife Annie. I've never known anyone willing to give up their life for me except family and our bodyguards but Karli did. She really was unique and I don't think any of us in this room will ever, or could ever, forget her."

TJ gritted his teeth and looked down. He clenched his fists and held back the stir of emotion clawing up his stomach. Next he watched as his father stood and said, "I remember meetin' Karli the first time and bein' blown away by her sass and thinkin' to myself, damn now that's woman," After some chuckles he went on, "But before long I came to see more than just that. I saw how big of a heart she had and how much she was willin' to do for anyone she met. It pains me greatly to know that she's gone and no one will ever replace her."

Margaret stood then, taking her place by the podium. She took a sip of water, eliciting a smile from Elaine as she said, "I don't have much to say since most everyone here has already said it so I'll keep it short and sweet. I liked this girl from the minute she walked in the house to the last time I saw her," Looking upward and smiling she raised her bottle of water and said, "Here's to you sweetheart."

Following her mother, Elaine stood and took her place next. Glancing back at some of the photos she briefly smiled at them before turning back to the crowd. "Karli was one of the most wonderful women I ever had a chance to meet. From the get go she told me that she'd save TJ and I was so pleased to see her succeed," swallowing she went on, "There is no way I can ever repay her for all she's done. She saved both my sons; albeit in different ways but she did it without a second thought. The world truly seems a little dimmer without her and I can only hope that we can all follow her example and live our lives as she did, selflessly and without regret."

At last Hunter Canton stood and looked out to the full room. "Most of you know what I do for a living so you can probably guess I hadn't seen Karli for some time. We had a falling out and since then we didn't really talk," he paused a moment then went on, "What you don't know is after our falling out, I still kept track of her life as any father would. My biggest regret is that I didn't reach back out to her sooner. I wasted so much time, precious time, that could've been spent so much wiser," Swallowing he went on, "No amount of fame or fortune can compare to the joy one finds in family. I am honored that she was a part of all of your lives and made such a lasting impact. I thank you all for coming today to honor her memory. Thank you."

As he sat down, finally TJ stood up and walked to the podium. Gripping the sides he looked out at everyone there, staring at the many eyes staring back at him. It hit him how many lives she actually touched. There were people clearly from the foundation, to his family, to Gunner and the group and to tons of people he'd never known. Even Michelle was there, sitting in back and silent with tears running down her face and streaking her mascara. Taking a breath he glanced back at the slideshow like his mother. Turning around, he ran a hand through his hair and sniffed before he began, "Since Karli died I've been angry. Angry she put everyone else first instead of herself and angry because of how unfair this whole thing is. But after hearing everyone else's story and all the kind words each of you have said, I guess I just really realized how truly amazing Karli was. Not like I could forget since I got to see her so often but it's different when you see how someone had affected everyone else. All of you have such amazing stories and all it took was her and her big heart to help all of you. She always helped everyone, so determined to save them. You all already know how she saved my brother Doug and his wife. But she saved me too. She never gave up on me, no matter if I relapsed, if I scoffed at her recovery plan or even if I just wanted to give up myself," he squeezed the podium one more time then said, "I just wish I could tell her thank you, for saving me, but I never got the chance. Without her I'd still be this lost person, falling deeper and deeper into a void but she was a light," Chuckling he said, "Truth be told I didn't really like her at first. She was cocky but always quick with a quip. But as I got to know her, as I'm sure you all did, I realized just how much of a giver she was. I always wanted to repay her but she never let me. She said, 'TJ, I'm not doing anything but helping you realize you don't need anything but yourself to succeed' But I do need something, well, someone" He looked toward the ceiling for a second, feeling some tears fall as he choked out, "I need you Karli. I don't know how I'm gonna make it without you," Gritting his teeth he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. As he opened them to the crowd, most of whom were opening crying, he said, "Excuse me."

TJ rushed off from where the podium stood, going through a set of doors to the right. He leaned against the wall just around the corner, tilting his head back. Within moments his mom and Doug appeared. His mom looked at him with concerned eyes and began "TJ..."

"Don't Mom," he said as he started looking over at them, "I can't do this right now. She was everything to me and it's just not fair," he tipped his head back again before slamming his hands against the wall, "I'm honestly just sitting here wondering what the hell I did to piss God off. If it was all the drugs and the sex then I'm sorry. I'll do anything to have her back. Anything."

"You didn't do anything wrong honey," Elaine said, "Things just happen and there's nothing we can do."

"But I should've done something," he said and squeezed his eyes shut before adding, "I should've been able to help her."

Doug yanked TJ into a hug, gripping him tight as he said, "I know what you mean. I keep thinking I should've done something too. I still feel so guilty"

Hesitant at first, after a moment they both hugged tight for a minute before they both pulled away. TJ took a breath then looked to both of them. "It's not your fault Dougie, I told you already," he said, "Thanks though, for everything. But I'm fine. I better go finish my eulogy."

They nodded in agreement, following him out as he went up towards the podium again. Gripping it he said, "Sorry about my minor breakdown there. This is just…hard for me. I miss her so much and…"he looked down for a moment and caught a glimpse of the keyboard on a stand he saw earlier that's used for church services. Looking back at the rest of the congregation, he said, "Let me finish this the way that's easier for me."

TJ walked over to the piano and turned the microphone on. He stood and played the opening chords to 'Let it Be'. He remembered the day she sang and somehow he found it in himself to sing the opening phrases even though he knew she was more of the singer than he. "When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom. Let it be. And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me speaking words of wisdom, let it be."

Suddenly he heard another voice join him as he began the chorus. He looked and saw Hunter Canton standing and singing along. He sang the second verse and before long everyone else stood up and sang too. Notes and voiced echoed through the church. It was the most powerful thing he'd ever seen, everyone so invested in singing the song as if Karli could hear it somehow. When it was all over they made their way to the cemetery and watched her be laid to rest. TJ was the last one to leave but finally did, Doug with his arm around the shoulder. As he walked away, he took one last look back and gulped. What am I going to do now?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Prince Charming

"See you all after the break. Happy Holidays," TJ said to his class. As they all filed out of the room he packed up his bag, putting on his coat before slinging it over his shoulder. As he walked out the door he smiled slightly then kept walking. He made his way to his Lexus, opening the door and getting in. He released a long sigh before turning the key in the ignition. Driving back to his apartment, he passed by the flower shop he went to what seemed like forever ago. Turning around he parked nearby and popped back inside. He grabbed a bouquet of lilies and paid, walking out and then popping into the shop just down from it. Even though it wasn't near time for its use, he managed to spot one small pail of sidewalk chalk.

When TJ reached for it, however, another hand was reaching at the same time. Looking up, he came to look at a short blonde haired guy with glasses who broke into a goofy grin. "Sorry," he began, "I didn't know anyone else would want to grab sidewalk chalk when we can't even see the ground."

"I know someone who'd love it," TJ said.

"Me too," the guy said, his eyes roaming over the other in front of him. Pushing his glasses back up and smiling he said, "I'd think a guy as famous as you Mr. Hammond could get sidewalk chalk whenever you wanted it."

"This shop is kinda…special."

"I know what you mean. I come here almost all the time," the guy said before shaking his head, smiling and holding out a hand, "Sorry, I totally forgot my manners in the talk of sidewalk chalk, I'm Steve, Steve Evans."

"TJ," he replied, "But I do kinda need it."

"You're not the only one," Steve answered before thinking a moment, "So how we gonna settle this? Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

TJ chuckled, "Are you serious?"

"I never joke," Steve said with lips straight before cracking into a grin, "Okay that's a lie but seriously. There isn't any other way. I really need it too."

"So if I win, you'll let me walk out of here with it?"

"Just like you will if I win."

TJ narrowed his eyes at him then said, "Fine. Best two out of three."

Both held up their hands and then shook three times before showing their first ones. Steve grinned as he beat TJ's rock with his paper.

"Again," TJ said annoyed. This time he bested his foe with scissors to his paper, eliciting a wide grin.

This time Steve furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Last one."

"It's gonna be mine."

"You always this sure of yourself?"

"Not always, but I'm sure I can take you."

Steve smiled and pushed up his glasses, "Then let's see what you got."

Staring each other down, they slowly shook three times. As they both looked down, TJ breathed a sigh of relief as his paper beat the rock Steve's fist was clenched into. Smiling, he picked up the sidewalk chalk and said, "Better luck next time."

"Yeah," Steve said, sighing, "Hope whoever you're buying it for enjoys it."

TJ went up and paid, but saw Steve standing over there, looking pretty defeated with his downcast eyes and slight frown. Brushing it off, he walked out and got back into his car. It only took about ten minutes to reach his destination. As he pulled into the cemetery, he felt a lump in his throat grow. Still he kept going finally parking to the side. Getting out, he grabbed the flowers and the sidewalk chalk and walked toward the tombstone.

Setting the sidewalk chalk on top after dusting some snow off, TJ looked down and read the inscription, like every time he came. It read: Karli Canton, Founder of the Canton Foundation and Savior to Many, May She Rest Eternally in Peace. Laying the flowers down on the ground he said, "Hey. Sorry I haven't been around in a couple weeks. It's nothing against you I swear; I just got busy with classes. I have some really talented students. You'd be impressed. No singers in the group but I guess maybe that's a good thing. I still hear your voice singing every once in awhile but mostly I just remember how you talked, how you laughed and everything really," he paused, leaning against the headstone, "I really miss you Karli. I thought after a few months this would get easier but it's not, not really anyway."

Heaving a sigh, he kept his hands in his pockets and said, "You know, I hope you like that sidewalk chalk because I had to play rock, paper, scissors for it," TJ chuckled slightly then went on, "I can't believe there's a guy out there as into it as you or least he seemed like he was," pausing again, he thought about that guy. He was kinda cute in a dorky way. Looking back at her grave one more time he said, "That's about all new with me but I promise I'll come back sooner next time. I already have your Christmas present," swallowing he put his hand on the top and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut before pulling away and turning back toward his car. As he walked he saw another person nearby, kneeling next to a grave. As he passed by he heard, "…and I'm sorry I didn't get our sidewalk chalk. I tried, I really did but another guy got it from me. It's my fault I bet him to a game of—"

TJ stopped and stepped back as he said, "Steve?"

Looking up flustered, Steve's eyes widened as he said, "TJ?"

"What are you doin' here?" he asked then said, "Obviously visiting someone you care about but…who?"

"A friend," he said as he stood, "My friend…well boyfriend Anthony. He OD'd back in June. I was trying to get him to go to the Canton foundation 'cuz I heard the founder had a flawless record but he never wanted to go no matter how hard I tried."

"He was…addicted to drugs?"

"Yeah, almost all of them but none more than coke," Steve turned away from the headstone and looked at TJ, "Who'd you come to see?"

Pausing a minute he replied, "The founder of that very Foundation. She saved me."

"That's right I think I heard about that, the 4th bombings right?" As TJ nodded Steve went on, "I'm sorry."

"I am too, for you I mean."

Steve glanced over and a small smile came to his face, "The sidewalk chalk, it was for her wasn't it?"

TJ nodded, "She loved it. I never quite felt the same but seeing her happy was worth it."

"I know how you feel. Anthony never got why I loved it so much but he still humored me," smiling slightly he said, "That's why I was bringing it. A reminder that I will always remember everything he did for me even if he didn't care too much for it."

TJ thought a moment then went back to Karli's grave. Grabbing the bucket, he brought it back and handed it to him, "Here. Have it."

Steve shook his head, "You won it, fair and square."

He gently put it in his hands, "Karli would want you to have it. She always put others before herself."

Steve's hands shook as he glanced at the package then back at him, "Thank you."

TJ smiled, starting to walk away to his car but heard from behind, "Wait."

Turning, he saw Steve walking his way. As he caught up to him, he felt a little twinge he hadn't felt in a long time as a different pair of blue eyes staring back at him. "Please let me repay you somehow. A bunch of friends and I are getting together for board games tomorrow…would you want to come? I mean I know you might think you'd get 'bored' with board games but—"

"I'm in," TJ said with a smile, remembering how he had said that exact same thing. He disappeared without another word although he got a glimpse of Steve smiling and pushing up his glasses in his rearview mirror. He really is cute in a geeky way. He's almost like a male version of Karli if he loves sidewalk chalk and plays games. Shaking his head, he kept going until he reached home.

The board game night was a pretty big success. TJ couldn't remember laughing as much except with Karli. He had the chance to get to know more people and even more about Steve. He found out he really WAS the male version of Karli. He too had dabbled in drugs but quick and ended up helping others. Currently he was in the process of getting hired by the foundation. TJ told him he'd put in a good word with the new head who just happened to be a good friend, Gunner. But the biggest part TJ noticed was how when he was with Steve, he felt more at ease than he had in months. It feels nice.

As he headed out the door, Steve stopped him. "Hey," he started, "So I know this is probably ridiculous because the whole point of tonight was to say thank you but I've always kinda wanted to learn piano. Do you give any lessons?"

TJ shrugged, "I do but typically just during the school year. We're on break so I mainly have been working on my own stuff."

"Oh," he answered, his face dropping, "Well thanks anyway."

Tilting his head a sec he said, "I can give you lessons."

"You can?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I don't mind hanging out with you. We get along better than I thought. Nothing like when we met."

Steve chuckled, "I know what you mean. So when's a good time?"

"Not for a little bit I have a lot going on. How about next week?"

"Sure, just uh, send me a text or give me a call maybe?" pushing up his glasses, Steve quickly grabbed a pen from the table by the door and scribbled his number on a receipt. "Hope to hear from you soon."

"You too." TJ smiled.

A week later, TJ began to feel nervous. Why am I acting like this? It's not like I haven't been around guys before. Just because I find him pretty hot…Shaking his head, he sat at the piano and played a little until he heard his doorbell. Standing and going to grab the door, he almost let out a slight gasp as he saw him. Steve was wearing quite the clingy shirt with jeans. Smiling at him, he pushed up his glasses and said, "I hope you'll be patient with me. My hand-eye coordination is terrible."

TJ just chuckled and moved aside to let him in. Together they sat at the piano as he asked, "So do you know anything about how to play?"

"A little," he answered, "But honestly I just want to learn certain songs."

"Have any in mind?"

"You're gonna laugh," Steve said, glancing from him to the floor.

"Just spit it out."

"Okay okay, I really love The Beatles, so anything from them really. Especially 'Let it Be' because it's like my favorite song. That or maybe some Journey 'Don't Stop Believin'," blushing he said, "I really like ballads apparently…"

TJ stopped listening. Is this even possible? 'Let it Be'? 'Don't Stop Believin'? How is this guy for real I mean he's almost TOO much like Karli I mean he even—

"You okay?" Steve asked, staring at him intently.

"Yeah fine," TJ sighed, "You ready?"

For the next hour, they rehearsed with Steve doing pretty poorly in all honestly. TJ laughed more but still tried to help but Steve hadn't been lying about his hand-eye coordination. "I think I'm gonna give up," he said laughing.

"You're not that bad," TJ said.

"It's okay, I didn't really come here for the music anyway," he said, pushing his glasses up and biting his lip.

Furrowing his brow he asked, "You didn't?"

"No," Steve admitted, "I uh…I don't even know how it happened but I really like you TJ. Like really REALLY like you. You're funny and talented and freakin' hot. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you," he couldn't speak for a minute as Steve went on, "Look I know I'm probably not even close to your type but…I mean I don't expect to be part of any fairy tale. It's not like I'm your—"

"Prince Charming?" TJ finished.

"Yeah…" Steve said, his cheeks a little red.

He sat dumbfounded. No way this was happening. It was almost like she sent him Steve. Karli always talked about him meeting his Prince Charming. Was Steve it?

Curing his lips into a smile he said, "Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. How about we find out?"


End file.
